Gohan and Videl: True Love
by KuramaFTW
Summary: Something about Gohan reminds Videl of someone but can't put her finger on it. They are then forced into situations where it just involves the other. Will they develop feelings for the other? Well duh if any of you watch DBZ then obviously you guys know the answer otherwise I wouldn't be writing this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

Side Note: I just had to do a Fan fic of my favorite anime series. Also I am creating my own story so don't compare it to the show.

_Italics means thoughts_

* * *

(7 Years Ago)

Sitting in front of the T.V is a young girl with her azure eyes fixated on the broadcast of the Cell Games. She watched as a ridiculously loud man with an afro show off his "strength" by breaking fourteen out of fifteen tiles with one karate chop. She called this man dad and was hoping he would be alright. The next that she saw completely surprised her. Her father was launched a mile out of the ring but claimed that he simply lost his footing. Then a man in an orange uniform with tall blond hair stepped into the ring and began to fight the monster Cell. _Something isn't right here, this monster is trying much harder against this mystery man then he did against my father. What is going on?_

Not too long afterwards with many failed attempts by the cameraman to catch them on camera, the blond haired warrior surrendered and a boy took his place. _That boy looks to be my age. What is he going to do? Is he really a delivery boy?_

Her questions were soon answered when the boy began to fight Cell, actually just dodge Cell and not fight back. _He is fighting Cell. Although he hasn't attacked he is holding his own better than my dad did. I have got to find out who he is._

The next thing she knew the young boy was screaming at the top of his lungs and it felt like the entire planet was shaking, but then the T.V went on the fritz and nothing could be seen or heard but she still felt the shaking. _What is going on over there?_

A little while later the T.V was back on and she only her father who claimed to have beaten Cell, however this girl wasn't stupid and noticed behind her father was a very unnatural canyon and the mysterious group of fighters were nowhere to be seen. A few days have passed before her father came home from all of the supposed Hero celebrations that Hercule had to endure. "Dad your home!" she shouted

"Yup, the man who just saved the world is home with his daughter." Hercule shouted with so much pride in his supposed victory over Cell.

"That is great dad but who was that boy that was fighting Cell just before the T.V lost reception?" she asked eagerly

"Videl, why do want to know?" Hercule asked suspiciously

"Because I just wanted to know who he was." Videl said

"I don't know who he was sweetie, and unfortunately he was killed by Cell." Hercule said

"That is horrible, that monster killed him." Videl said in horror bringing her hands to her mouth. Videl couldn't understand why but she felt like her heart was ripped in two. _Why do I feel this way, I don't even know him and yet it feels like I just lost someone very important to me. It's just like that time when mom died, I feel the same way but why?_

(7 Years Later)

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE DAMNIT. TAKE THAT TRASH CAN OFF OF YOUR HEAD AND LET ME SEE WHO YOU ARE!" yelled a feisty chick in a long shirt with biker shorts on and her hair in pig tails

"DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP?" shouted a retarded looking super hero.

"NO I DON'T GIVE UP, NOW GET OVER HERE AND SHOW ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" the girl shouted back from her jet copter.

_My god she just won't quit, I guess I am going to be late to class again. Jeez Videl you sure make things harder then they need to be._ Gohan thought to himself. _Good thing I'm wearing this helmet, I will just go Super Saiyan and give her the slip._

The next thing Videl knew the Great Saiyaman was gone in a golden flash of light. "Crap, he got away again. Don't worry Videl he is going to slip up eventually and when he does I will be there to find out who he is." she said to herself as she made her way back to school.

(At Orange Star High School)

"Sorry that I was late sir" said a very winded Videl.

"It's ok Videl, I understand that your community service interferes with school, just try to beat the living snot out of the criminals faster next time." the teacher said

"I will try" she said and took her seat next to her best friend and a blond haired boy who were friends since childhood. However next to her best friend is one boy that has caught her attention and he reminds her of someone but can't put her finger on it.

"So what is up between you and Gohan, Videl?" the best friend asked

"What do you mean Erasa?" Videl asked looking really confused.

"Both you and Gohan were really late to class, he showed up about five minutes before you did." said the boy with long blond hair

"Nothing is going on between us Sharpner, I just overslept. We are not together right Videl." Gohan said with a goofy look on his face.

"That's right." Videl responded. _However that is kinda strange. I have noticed that Gohan is either absent or late to a lot of his classes and it is usually during the same time I am out fighting crime with the Great Saiyaman getting in my way. Maybe there is a connection between the two._

All-of-sudden the teacher made an announcement "Everyone this weekend we are going to be on a mandatory class field-trip to Capsule Corporation. We will also be spending the night there so make sure you pack your tooth brushes."

Most of the class shouted in unison, "All right field trip to Capsule Corp." except for Gohan who was scared shitless.

"Huh, Gohan what is wrong, you don't look to be too excited to meet Bulma Brief?" Videl asked.

"This might shock you but Bulma is friend of the family." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head

"WHAT! YOU KNOW THE HEAD OF CAPSULE CORPORATION!" Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner shouted with their jaws hitting the floor

Everyone in the classroom heard and turned around to look at Gohan.

"Yeah, I just said that I knew her didn't I?" he said kinda oblivious to the fact that he knows a very powerful person.

"How does a nerd like you know someone like Bulma Brief?" Sharpner asked in disbelief

"I told you, she is a friend of the family. I have known her since I was four." he explained

"Alright that's enough, let's get back to work. You can interrogate Gohan later." the teacher said and continued his lecture.

(After Class)

"Gohan you said that you knew Bulma Brief, but you looked a little scared when he mentioned that we all will be spending the night there, how come?" Videl asked

"I was scared but not for my sake but everyone else's." Gohan answered.

"Why are you scared for our sake, it's not like there will be an insane maniac that will threaten to blow us all up if we get on his bad side." Videl answered.

"Actually Videl you hit the nail right on the head." Gohan said

Videl gulped, "What do you mean?" Videl asked

"Bulma's husband is an ego-centric, self-centered man with a very short fuse. And believe me if you make him mad, just about everyone will die." Gohan warned

"Gohan don't you think that you are over-exaggerating this a bit?" Videl asked hoping that he was

"No, I'm not in the least. Actually I am under-exaggerating." Gohan said

"Ok, so what does he look like and I will be sure to get the word around" Videl said whipping out her cell phone.

"He is short, with tall black spiky hair, kinda like mine but longer. But his facial expression will give him away, he usually walks around looking like he is in a bad mood. One more thing he works out a lot and so just picture a muscular man that is always pissed with tall spiky hair and there you have Vegeta." Gohan finished

Videl sent that to Erasa who started to send it to everyone else, in just half an hour the entire school knew to avoid Vegeta.

"Hey let's check the partner list, I wonder who my partner will be" Videl said

When they checked the list they noticed everyone was paired up with someone of the same gender except one, Gohan and Videl.

* * *

So guys what did you think. If anyone who keeps up with my NaruHina Fan fic is reading this don't worry I am still not done with it. I just hit writers block with that story. Plus this is my Favorite pairing out of any so I had to do one on these two


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

"WHAT ME AND GOHAN ARE PAIRED UP TOGETHER!" Videl shouted at the top of her lungs. "Why are we paired together? I mean don't get me wrong it's just that you're a guy and I'm a girl. Isn't that against school policy?"

"My guess is that they needed to use the buddy system and there must be an odd number of guys and girls in the school, and they can't do triples because the bedrooms are only meant for two. Also I am guessing they picked us to be the mixed pair because we are most likely to "behave" Gohan finished

"You are right about one thing, we are the two that would "behave" and not do anything stupid." Videl said as she crossed her arms and gave Gohan her Death Stare. "Still it doesn't change the fact that this is going to be awkward, and I can already tell we are going to be hearing rumors."

"Yeah, you're right about that one. This is going to be awkward and people will spread rumors." Gohan said

"Whatever I am going home to pack, and oh my god the school better not call my dad about me having to share a room with a boy. Otherwise we will never hear the end of it." Videl said hoping the school doesn't call her dad.

"Yeah well I am going to go home and pack my stuff, see ya tomorrow I guess." Gohan said waving good-bye to Videl.

"Yeah, see ya." she waved back with a smile on her face. _Huh, wait a sec why am I smiling? I should be kinda pissed right now at my circumstance that the school might just call my dad about me having to share a room with Gohan._ She then had a bigger smile creep on her face.

(Gohan's House)

"Hey mom, I'm home." Gohan said as he walked in the front door.

"How was school?" Chi-Chi asked

"Alright however we are having a mandatory class trip to Capsule Corp. and we will be spending the night there." Gohan answered

"Well that won't be different for you, now will it?" Chi-Chi said with a grin on her face

"Actually we will be having roommates and it turns out my roommate happens to be a girl." Gohan said not knowing what will happen next

"What you have to share a room with a girl? What is the school thinking?" Chi-Chi shouted in complete shock.

"And it's just me everyone else is paired up by gender however I believe it is because the rooms can't fit more than two people comfortably and there was an odd number of guys and girls, so one pair had to be mixed and I believe they chose me and Videl is because we are the ones who will most likely "behave" Gohan explained

"Who is this Videl?" Chi-Chi asked

"She is the daughter of Hercule Satan." Gohan answered

"What, that liar. Well I guess she won't be to good looking to provide any temptation." Chi-Chi snickered

"Actually, Mom, she looks nothing like her dad. She is also considered to be one of the most attractive girls in the school." Gohan said trying watch his words very carefully otherwise Chi-Chi would take it in a completely different context

"What are you saying that you like this girl and intend to marry her?" Chi-Chi shouted

Gohan fell over anime style and got back up and shouted, "No that is not what I said. I said she is considered to be one of the most attractive girls in the school. I didn't say that I thought she was, that is just everyone else thinks." while a faint blush crept on his face.

Unbeknownst to Gohan a very mischievous Goten was right around the corner and saw a perfect opportunity to mess with Gohan. He picked up the phone and called Trunks' house. "Yes, who is this and what do you want?" answered a very grumpy sounding man.

"Hello Vegeta, I was hoping I could speak to Trunks" Goten said

The next thing he heard was "Trunks get down here! Goten is on the phone and I need to get back to my training." Trunks then answered the phone, "Hey Goten what's up?"

"Hey Trunks listen Gohan is going to be at your house tomorrow on something called a field trip. He also is going to be spending the night." Goten explained

"Ok so what are you getting at?" Trunks asked starting to catch on

"Well he is going to be rooming with his girlfriend." Goten said with mischief in his voice

"Oh I get it, you want to embarrass Gohan in front of her." Trunks said finally on board with Goten's plan

"Yeah, and I will be there to help" Goten said

"Alright get here before he does so we can come up with a plan. Got it?" Trunks said

"Yeah I got it, oh my Mom is coming I gotta go, bye." and Goten hung up the phone.

(The Next Day)

"Alright Mom I'm off to school" Gohan said making sure that Goten doesn't know he will be at Capsule Corp.

"Have a good time." Chi-Chi shouted as Gohan took off.

Gohan had changed into his Great Saiyaman outfit thanks to the help from Bulma and the watch she made for him that swapped his clothing. He was flying towards Satan City when he spotted a yellow jet copter, taking a closer look the copter had Satan written across it. Gohan also recognized it as Videl's jet copter. _Ah man, I know there is the field trip and that the bus leaves at a certain time so maybe I will get lucky and she will put school over me, though I doubt it._

On the other hand Videl had noticed the Great Saiyaman. _Crap the Great Saiyaman is right there but I have a time schedule I can't try to figure out who he is today. He got lucky_.

Videl sped up and made her way to the school. _Oh wow Videl isn't chasing after me, I guess I lucked out but I better land some distance from the school and change back then walk to the school._

Gohan landed about half a mile away from the school and decided to speed walk but it looked like an Olympic runner running from an army of Chi-Chi's all holding frying pans to the average person.

Gohan had arrived at the school just in time and immediately heard a teacher yell out to everyone to get with their partner. Gohan was looking for Videl but couldn't find her. In fact Videl had just walked up behind Gohan and said "Hey what's up partner?"

"Oh, hey Videl there you are." Gohan said as he spun around to talk to Videl face to face.

"Listen Gohan I know you are not like this but don't get any funny ideas. Alright, I know I probably have nothing to worry about but you are still a guy and I am still a girl. It is just something that has to be said." Videl said feeling kinda bad about what she just said to Gohan

"Don't worry Videl, I understand, and believe me you have nothing to worry about." Gohan said

"Yeah he's right Videl, you have nothing to worry about because Gohan is gay." shouted Sharpner who overheard the entire conversation.

"Sharpner do you always have to be so mean to Gohan?" Erasa asked not understanding what goes through Sharpner's mind. "Don't worry Videl, I think you lucked out. I mean you get to room with one of the cutest guys in school." Erasa finished nudging Videl in the arm.

Gohan and Videl knew this would happen and both started to blush. _How am I going to survive this weekend,_ they both thought at the same time.

"Alright everyone get on the bus and sit with your partner." said one of the teachers

* * *

Please comment. By the way I know I made Goten sound smarter then he actually is. But having a younger bro I know they look for any chance to embarrass you in front of a girl and that is exactly what I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

(Gohan's House)

"Hey mom can I go hang out with Trunks?" Goten asked

"Sure, honey just be back by dinner" Chi-Chi said completely forgetting that Gohan will be at Capsule Corp. on a school field trip.

"Thanks mom, bye." Goten said and he flew off to Capsule Corp.

(Orange Star High School)

"Alright everyone get on the bus and sit with your partner, it'll be easier for us to do a headcount." the teacher said.

Gohan and Videl took a seat somewhere in the middle of the bus and began to make small talk. "So Videl did the school call your dad?" Gohan asked

Videl's face turned bright red, "I lucked out my dad was at the local strip joint when the call was made and I deleted the message."

"Wow talk about a very strange coincidence." Gohan said

"No kidding, how about you, did the school inform your parents?" Videl asked since they were on the subject.

"There was a phone call, but I told my mom before so it really wasn't a surprise to her." Gohan said

"Mama's boy" Videl replied

"You obviously don't know my mom. If I didn't tell her then she would've beat me with her Frying Pan of Discipline." Gohan explained

"Yeah right, a frying pan. Do you have any idea how much that would hurt?" Videl said

"More than you know" Gohan answered

"So how long do you think it will take us to get to West City?" she asked

"Eh, roughly about two hours, what do you want to talk about?" he said

(Capsule Corp.)

"Oh hi Goten, Trunks is with Vegeta in the Gravity Room." said a beautiful blue haired woman who was forty years old but still looked like she was thirty.

"Thanks Bulma." Goten said as he ran off to meet up with Trunks.

(Two Hours Later)

"Finally we're here" said a random classmate

"Wow this place dwarfs mine" Videl said in complete awe of how big it was.

Once everyone was out of the buses they all grabbed their stuff. Everyone was told to gather on the lawn and there they all meet Bulma Brief.

"Time to see if you were really telling the truth and if Bulma Brief really does know you." Sharpner said to Gohan.

"You really want to find out if I am telling the truth?" he asked Sharpner

"Yeah, I will even bet that you are lying." Sharpner responded

"Ok, how much?" Gohan asked

"100 Zenny" Sharpner said

"You got it on you?" Gohan asked

"Yup" Sharpner said pulling it out to prove it

"Ok, here it goes" Gohan said to Sharpner then turn and shouted, "Hey Bulma, how's it going?"

"Gohan is that you, I didn't know that you would be here. Great to see you" Bulma shouted back

"See Sharpner I do know her now pay up." he shouted so that everyone could hear him.

Everyone looked at Sharpner like he was an idiot. "Dude how much did you bet him?" asked a random student.

"100 Zenny" Gohan answered and everyone started laughing.

"Gohan did you bet him that you knew me?" Bulma asked

"No he bet me. He didn't believe that I knew you so he bet me 100 Zenny and lost." Gohan shouted

"Whatever, by the way your little brother is here." Bulma said

"What, you're joking right?" Gohan said seriously all of a sudden.

"Nope, the duo of mischief is together again." Bulma said

The only expression that was on Gohan's face was "Oh shit."

"So your brother is here, big deal." Videl said to Gohan.

"It is a big deal, when my brother and Bulma's son are together, trouble isn't too far behind." Gohan said.

"I doubt you will see him, I mean this place is huge." Videl said

"Right huge, he could be anywhere." Gohan said

"Gohan I am beginning to think that you are paranoid." Videl said putting her hands on her hip.

"No I'm not, if you met my family and my other friends you would quickly learn how bad things can get around here." Gohan said to her with a very serious face

"Young lady, you don't know it but Gohan is right about this one, and I hope he told all of you to avoid my husband." Bulma said "Oh and guys don't try to hit on me because my husband will kill you."

The entire class gulped in fear and all of the boys nodded to show they understand to not hit on Bulma. Once the rules had been set in place she led everyone into the house and showed everyone to their rooms.

"Gohan what are you doing, putting your stuff in the same room as this girl. I thought you knew better than that." Bulma said in disappointed tone.

"Bulma you don't understand, Videl and I were partnered up. We are supposed to share a room." Gohan explained

"I see well Gohan since this you we are talking about how about I get you a different room?" Bulma offered

Videl's ears couldn't believe what she had just heard _Gohan is going to leave me alone in this room._

"Thanks Bulma but I would prefer not to have special treatment." Gohan answered modestly

Videl's heart skipped a beat _Alright he didn't leave me, wait why am thinking this way. I don't have any feelings for Gohan, right?_

"You're so modest but I understand, just behave yourself otherwise your mother will come after you with her Frying Pan of Discipline." Bulma joked

"I know" Gohan replied he then turned to Videl, "Well after you" he said to her opening the door for her.

"Thank you, you are such a gentleman." Videl teased

"Why thank you madam." Gohan said as he bowed

The two of them started cracking up. After they finished laughing they put their stuff down and Videl noticed something very peculiar sticking out of Gohan's bag. "Hey Gohan what is that sticking out of you bag?" Videl asked

"What this, this is just a picture of my family seven years ago." Gohan said

"May I see it?" She asked

"Sure, here." Gohan handed her the picture and pointed out his mother, his father and himself. After a minute Videl felt like she had seen Gohan and his dad somewhere before, but then images from the Cell Games flashed through her mind. "Gohan you and your dad look like two people that fought with Cell that were with that mysterious group of people minus the blond hair."

Gohan was about to hit himself for letting Videl see the photo. He forgot that he was all over the television during that battle. _Crap if she remembers that Vegeta and Trunks went Super Saiyan and their hair changed color then she might just figure out who I am and freak out_. "Here can I have that back, Videl" he asked her hoping to get it away from her before she puts two and two together.

"Hang on a sec, now that I think about it when Cell unleashed those smaller blue versions of himself at the group of fighters minus the boy who was behind him, two members of the group had their hair change color." Videl said thinking out loud. Gohan quickly grabbed the picture from out of her hands and put it in his pocket.

"That's it, it must be, you were the little boy that was with them weren't you?" she shouted pointing her finger at him.

"What are you talking about Videl, that wasn't me." Gohan lied hoping that Videl would buy it.

"If it wasn't you then let me see the picture." Videl demanded

"Nope." he answered.

"You wouldn't say no if you had nothing to hide, and look your sweating like fountain. If you have nothing to hide then let me see the picture." Videl demanded

"Fine" Gohan gave in and he handed the photo over to Videl, and she took a picture of it on her phone and uploaded it on her laptop. "Videl what are you doing?" Gohan asked a little confused

"Just watch" she said

She then pulled the picture up on a program and changed Gohan's hair color blond and his eyes teal. She then pulled up a video of the Cell Games she had on her computer and stopped at the point where the boy fought Cell. "See Gohan they look exactly the same, you are the boy that fought Cell seven years ago." Videl said with a smile on her face.

Gohan finally gave in, "Fine you got me I fought Cell seven years ago"

"Eek, you're alive after all!" Videl shouted and hugged Gohan

"Huh, alive what do you mean by that?" Gohan asked completely confused

Videl let go of Gohan and said "When my father came home I asked him if he knew anything about you but he said that Cell killed you."

"Huh, why me?" Gohan asked

"Because you were about my age and I wanted to know why an eleven year old boy was fighting Cell." she explained

"But that doesn't explain why you hugged me just now." Gohan said really confused

* * *

Please comment


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

"Videl don't get me wrong, I am just very confused as to why you hugged me and not freak out when you learned that I was the boy who fought Cell." Gohan said looking very confused.

"It is because I cared about other people's lives back then, and you were so brave when you fought Cell that I didn't want you to get hurt, but when my father told me that you were dead it made very upset to think that a boy my age was killed by a monster." Videl said while on the brink of crying.

"Tell me, now that you know I am alive, why did your dad say I was dead?" Gohan asked.

"He was probably being the stereotypical over protective father and thought I wanted to go find you and date you." Videl answered, "By the way I am curious who was it that really beat Cell? My dad is a liar so I can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth, but you Gohan for some strange reason I trust you with my life."

"That is right the T.V went on the fritz when I started to power up." Gohan remembered

"Power up, what do you mean by that?" she asked

"I will tell you but only if you promise to not tell a soul, do we have a deal?" Gohan asked

Videl nodded in agreement, "Alright let me start with who I really am."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked already confused

"I am half alien, let's start with that." he said.

"What do mean half alien, you don't look like an alien?" Videl asked

"Let me explain, you see before I was born my father was born on another planet. No matter how much he may look it, he is not human. He is from an alien race called the Saiyans. Saiyans resemble humans very closely, that is why I look human. The only significant difference is that all Saiyans are born with a tail, and if we look at the full moon while we have our tails then we transform into a gigantic and violent monkey. We call that the Great Ape state. The Saiyans had evolved as a warrior race, we were born to fight. They sent my father here as a baby to wipe out the entire human race and have the planet be put for sale on the galactic market. But when he was sent here an evil galactic tyrant named Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta, my father's home planet." Gohan explained.

"Wait a second, I'm sure I heard you mention that name before. Bulma Brief's husband is called Vegeta right?" Videl asked

"Correct he is a full-blooded Saiyan as well, actually he is the Prince of all Saiyans" Gohan explained

"That man is a Prince, the way you made him sound, he was just a guy with a bad attitude." she said really confused and was having a hard time taking all of this in.

"Well he's both, but he is also the last full-blooded Saiyan left." Gohan said

"What about your father?" Videl asked basically already knew what the answer was.

"I'll get to that, but for now let me continue the story. My father was sent here just before Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta and all of its inhabitants. Only a handful of Saiyans were left. So my father grew up here on Earth not even aware of his Saiyan heritage. He was raised as a human so he ended up being the protector of the planet. He eventually met my mother and I was born, half-Saiyan and half-human." he explained to her

"What about the blond hair, you clearly have black hair but when you fought Cell it was blond and I remember seeing two others change their hair color in an instant?" Videl asked

"Do you mean this?" Gohan asked and he transformed right in front of her.

"How did you do that, I mean to go from black to bleach blond like that and what is the purpose?" Videl asked really confused as to what is going on.

"Whoa slow down there, one question at a time. Now what I did is what we call transforming into what is known as a Super Saiyan. Basically we go from normal to super. This transformation may not look like much but it drastically increases our strength and speed." Gohan said

"How much stronger do you get?" Videl asked really wanting to know what Gohan is

"Let's put it in simple terms, if you were to try and lift a bus the bus wouldn't budge. However if you were part Saiyan and were able to transform you would be able to lift that same bus filled with morbidly obese passengers with one hand and throw it about ten miles with ease. That is what I meant by powering up earlier, I was becoming much stronger, that is also why your dad went flying out of the ring when Cell barely touched him, your father was that much weaker then Cell, actually way more than that. What Cell did your dad was like you swatting a gnat." Gohan explained and Videl just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had no idea that Gohan was that amazing

"Hang on a second Gohan you said that you were powering up when the T.V went on the fritz but I thought you were already at your maximum?" Videl asked

"Nope not even close, we all have an ability to suppress our strength or what we call our power level. We can raise our power level at anytime we want, we usually suppress it because that much power can cause a strain on our bodies and our life span may be shortened. However when the T.V went on the fritz you only saw me as a Super Saiyan, but what didn't get shown was me as a Super Saiyan 2" Gohan said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean Super Saiyan 2, do you mean you can transform again and become even stronger?" Videl asked starting to catch on to what Gohan was saying.

"That is exactly it, I can transform into a higher level of Super Saiyan." he said patting Videl on the shoulder

"So what exactly happened after you transformed?" Videl asked

Gohan's face got really serious, he was still transformed but his face all of a sudden showed signs of unbelievable pain, "I first killed all seven of Cell's spawned creatures without even trying one bit, and then I took on Cell. He was fighting me with everything he had and I was simply toying with him the entire time, he couldn't even lay a finger on me. He did hit me once but I let him hit me and then I dealt him two devastating blows which made him lose his complete power." Gohan explained

"What do you mean by complete power?" Videl asked really confused

"I will tell you some other time but for now just understand that Cell got a lot weaker and I had the opportunity to finish him off, but I let my powers get to my head and Cell started to inflate like a balloon. He was nothing less than a ticking time bomb that would've completely destroyed the Earth, there was nothing I could do." Gohan said and clearly the next part was going to be difficult for him to say.

"I don't understand, if there was nothing you could do then how did you stop Cell from blowing up?" Videl asked

"My father saved us all. You see my father had a technique that he called Instant Transmission. You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light and if you are touching him then you travel with him." Gohan finished

Videl's eyes widened as she basically figured out what happened, "So your father sacrificed himself by using that Instant Transmission to get Cell off of the planet and he died with Cell."

"You are almost right, however Cell didn't die." Gohan said to her

"How is that possible, he self destructed, how could anyone live after that?" Videl asked in complete disbelief.

"If you are a monster like Cell it is possible, you see Cell wasn't born naturally and isn't an alien. He was created right here on Earth. You see a man named Dr. Gero had a grudge against my father and wanted to kill him, so he studied my father and gathered information about his fighting skills and how he progressed over time. Eventually Dr. Gero found a way to fuse together the cells of the greatest fighters to ever walk the Earth, myself included. Because of this he inherited the power of regeneration from my first mentor, and thanks to those cells he was able to regenerate his body and thanks to the cells of my father, Vegeta, myself and one other Saiyan he came back stronger." Gohan explained

"Why is that, because of your cells Cell came back stronger?" she asked very confused.

"What I didn't tell you about the Saiyans is that we get stronger after every battle, whether we win or we lose, and if we are brought back from the brink of death then our power grows immensely, and thanks for having the cells of four individual Saiyans, Cell came back a lot stronger." Gohan said

"Wow you Saiyans truly were born to fight." Videl said, "So what happened when he came back?"

"He killed a friend of mine, and severely wounded Vegeta. He was about to kill Vegeta but I took the hit for him and my left arm took most of the hit making it completely unusable for the rest of the fight. I had just about given up when my father told me to keep fighting and to give Cell the best Kamehameha wave I had."

"Kamehameha, what is that?" Videl asked

"It is a beam of energy and if enough power is put into it, it could be used to utterly destroy a star. You saw my dad use it on Cell a few times when he fought Cell. It was a blue beam of light. Anyways Cell was preparing to fire a massive Kamehameha at me but after my dad told me to keep fighting I readied myself for a Kamehameha. We both fired it at the same time, they collided and we had a beam struggle for a while but my friends and Vegeta were able to distract Cell to give me the perfect window to let out all of my energy and completely annihilate Cell and every cell in his body which kept him from regenerating. It was over." Gohan finished the story.

"So how did your father talk to you if he was dead?" Videl asked

"He contacted me telepathically from the afterlife or what it is actually known as the Otherworld." Gohan said.

"Ok that one I have no comment about that last part but wow the world missed a lot of that fight." Videl said completely shocked to learn the truth about Gohan and what happened seven years ago at the Cell Games.

* * *

Please comment. By the way fun fact for you guys, Cell only spawned 7 Cell Jr's but if you count Gohan kills 8 Cell Jr's.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

After hearing Gohan's story and learning that Gohan isn't even completely human opened Videl's mind of new possibilities. "Hey Gohan I have a question." Videl said

"Yeah what is it?" he responded

"You were really the Gold Fighter weren't you?" she asked

"Yeah that was me." Gohan said reluctantly

"If that is the case then I am more willing to bet that you are the Great Saiyaman as well." Videl said with a grin on her face

Gohan took a deep breath and then faced Videl and nodded. "I knew it." she said bringing her arm down and snapping her fingers.

They then heard an announcement over the intercom, "All Orange Star High students please report to the main lobby and we will begin the tour."

"I guess we had better get going." Videl said as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, but seriously I am going to find this so boring since I already know about the whole building." Gohan sighed

"Oh well hopefully it won't take too long." Videl responded, "Come on Gohan let's get going."

"I'm coming, jeez keep your shirt on." Gohan said as he made his way to the door.

Gohan and Videl both started to make their way down the hallway and they came across Goten and Trunks.

"Hey Gohan I didn't know that you would be here." Goten said

"What's up Goten?" Gohan answered, "Bulma told me that you were here."

"Really, how come you didn't try to find me?" Goten asked

"I had some really important things that needed to be done for the class field trip." Gohan answered, "Oh I almost forgot, Goten I would like you to meet Videl. She is a friend of mine."

"Hi Gohan's girlfriend, I'm Goten and this is my best friend Trunks." Goten said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan yelled at Goten

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Videl yelled at the same time as Gohan

Both Gohan and Videl were blushing at the idea of them being together.

Goten and Trunks started laughing, "Whatever you say." Trunks barely managed to say.

"Gohan we really need to ignore these two and meet up with the rest of the class." Videl said really wanting to make sure that Gohan doesn't murder his little brother.

Gohan and Videl left Goten and Trunks and met up with the rest of the class. "What took you two so long?" Erasa said once again nudging Videl in the arm.

"Nothing we just ran into Gohan's little brother and Bulma's son." Videl explained

"If you ran into Goten and Trunks then they must've given you a hard time." Bulma said walking up to them.

"Not really they just called me Gohan's girlfriend when we are just friends." Videl said with a small blush creep on her face.

"If that is all then you lucked out. They usually cause way more trouble than that." Bulma said, "Ok now that everyone is here we will begin the tour. The first place I am going to show you is the Gravity Room."

They all made their way towards the Gravity Room, and as soon as they got there the door opened and Vegeta walked out. "Hi hon how was your training?" Bulma said. As soon as everyone her say "hon" everyone was up against the wall except for Bulma, Gohan and Gohan's teacher.

"Bah, woman you need to increase the maximum amount of gravity in there. I'm used to the current level." Vegeta said noticing everyone was avoiding him.

"Again Vegeta, the max is already 1000 times Earth's normal gravity and I installed that feature two weeks ago." Bulma said not really surprised at her husband. Everyone else minus Gohan couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Hmm, women just make sure it is done." Vegeta started walking away but grabbed Gohan and started dragging him with him.

"Hey take your hands off…" Bulma cut off the teacher by saying, "No its fine."

"But Mrs. Brief your husband just took my student, when he should be on this tour." the teacher protested

"Its fine, those two go way back and on top of that I don't have anything to show Gohan that he hasn't already seen so he could miss the tour and if you were to assign him a paper he would pass with flying colors." Bulma reassured

(Back to Gohan and Vegeta)

"Hey Vegeta let me go, I am supposed to be with that tour group."

"Quiet, now you are going to tell me, how come everyone in there was avoiding me like the plague?" Vegeta said clearly pissed at this.

"Listen Vegeta I just didn't want anyone to get hurt so both Bulma and myself told everyone to not get on your bad side. She also told the boys if they tried to hit on her that you would kill them in a heartbeat." Gohan explained.

"Well she was right about the whole thing about me killing those sorry excuses for men out there." Vegeta said, "Fine go back to your stupid tour of the place that you know like the back of your hand."

Gohan ran back and met up with everyone, "Oh Gohan you're still alive." Sharpner said

"Yeah, hey Bulma so what are we doing?" Gohan asked

"I was just about to demonstrate how the Gravity Room works but I need a volunteer, who is the strongest in your class?" Bulma asked. Everyone minus Gohan pointed at Videl.

"What you're the strongest?" Bulma asked knowing that Gohan wasn't going to volunteer.

Videl knew her strength was nothing compared to Gohan's but she also knew that Gohan wanted hide his strength, "Yup, although I may not look like it, I am the strongest." she answered, "So what is it that wanted me to do?"

"Well in this room the gravity can go from zero to 1000 times Earth's normal gravity. I wanted to demonstrate that I can increase the gravity. However I do have one question for you, can lift twice your own weight?" Bulma asked before continuing with the demonstration.

"Yeah I can handle twice my weight. So let me see if I got this you want me to stand in this room and you double the gravity and I tell everyone that it is true?" Videl asked to make sure she got it right.

"Yeah for this I can't just double the gravity in the room with no one in there to say anything." Bulma explained

"I see your point, ok I will volunteer. This should actually be kinda cool." Videl said.

"Be careful Videl, I'd hate to think what your father would do to me if you got hurt." the teacher said

"I'll be fine. Ok now where should I stand?" she asked

"Stand in the middle of the room, everyone else follow me to the control panel." Bulma said

"Uh Mrs. Brief if we are in the room with Videl won't we be affected by the elevated gravity." a random student asked.

"That is a good question, but at the control panel is a button that activates a shield that will leave us unaffected by the change in gravity, and don't worry it works." Bulma explained.

"Oh ok cool." the student replied.

Everyone gathered around the control panel and Bulma activated the shield, "Young lady, your name is Videl right?" Bulma asked

"Yes it is." Videl answered.

"Ok, now do you take martial arts?" Bulma asked

"Yes I do." Videl answered

"Ok, I want you to give us a little demonstration of what you can do before I increase the gravity." Bulma said

"Ok" Videl said back and she got into her stance and began throwing punches and kicks and jumping backwards and landing on her hands and jumped back again and landed on her feet.

"Ok that is good, now give yourself a second to catch your breath and let me know when you are ready." Bulma said

"I'm ready now!" Videl said immediately afterwards.

"Alright as soon as I turn up the gravity I want you to walk ten feet to your left." Bulma said.

"Ok" Videl acknowledged and Bulma upped the gravity to twice that of Earth's normal gravity. Videl all of a sudden felt a lot heavier, "Whoa, you really did increase the gravity in here, it is hard just to stand up." Videl said as she started to walk ten feet to the left. After she took that final step she had her hands on her knees and was breathing really hard. Bulma then returned the gravity back to normal and lowered the shield. Everyone went over towards Videl to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine everyone, just a little tired, you wouldn't believe the difference just doubling your weight makes." Videl said and while everyone was distracted by Videl Bulma turned the shield back on and set the room to zero gravity and everyone started floating. "What is going on?" the teacher asked freaking out.

"It's ok, Bulma just set the room to have no gravity, this is what it would be like if you were floating around in space." Gohan explained calming everyone down and some were even getting excited, "This is awesome, I'm practically flying." Sharpner shouted.

"Wow, so this is what is like in space, this is cool." Videl said. Everyone was having fun with this. Even the teacher was like a two year old in a candy store.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Please comment


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

After the tour of Capsule Corp. was over Bulma brought the class to their indoor garden for a barbeque, but nobody would've known they were indoors if they didn't see the roof over their heads.

"I had some of my drones that keep the house clean prepare this for you all." Bulma said.

Everyone was staring at the barbeque that was prepared, then two pint sized Saiyans came running through the door and were about to attack the food. "HOLD IT YOU TWO!" Bulma shouted and Goten and Trunks stopped, "That food isn't for you."

"Ah but mom where starving." Trunks whined.

"I know, that is why I had the drones fix you two as well as Vegeta and Gohan that over there." Bulma pointed at huge mountain of food with Vegeta already eating.

"Now that is what we're talking about." Trunks shouted and the two pint sized Saiyans ran over and started stuffing their faces.

"WHAT! WHY DO THEY GET SO MUCH MORE THAN US?" most of the class shouted.

"Oh, I didn't do it for them, I did it for you guys." Bulma answered

"I don't get it, you gave them more food for us that makes no sense." Videl said really confused.

"Listen, when it comes to food, those four are the combination of a Black Hole, a Bottomless Pit, and a Vacuum with a Rubber Stomach." Bulma explained.

"Come on no one can eat that much." Videl answered

"See for yourself." Bulma said point to the four Saiyans. Videl turned and couldn't believe what she was seeing. All four of them were shoveling food down their throat that it looked like they didn't even have time to taste the food. On top of that the mountain of food that was there a second ago was almost all gone.

"How can someone eat that much, they are quite literally inhaling their own body weight in food." said a random student. "I just lost my appetite." said another one.

The four Saiyans all finished their food before anyone else even grabbed a plate. Most of them were disgusted by how much they could eat. Others were just too shocked to even move. Eventually most of the students got over it and sat down to eat, but they didn't dare bring up Gohan and the others.

After lunch was over the students had free reign of Capsule Corp. They could go swimming in either the indoor or outdoor pool, chill in a sauna or a hot tub, visit their own home spa, go to the bowling alley, or even go into their own personal Arcade.

Gohan however was sitting in his room thinking, _I still don't understand, I am half-alien and yet Videl doesn't freak out. In fact ever since I told her I have been thinking about her in a different way. I mean she threatened that she would reveal who the Great Saiyaman was once she found out, but now I told her basically everything about me and has managed to keep it a secret so far. But why does a part of my consider her more than just a friend?_

While Gohan was deep in thought in the room Videl was at the spa with Erasa. Erasa was saying something to Videl but she was also deep in thought and didn't hear a word Erasa was saying. _Why can't I keep Gohan out of my mind? Ever since he told me about his heritage and the fact that he is not really human and that he is the one who defeated Cell, I just can't stop thinking about him. In fact I trust him more now with anything than I do with Erasa and she and I have been best friends since as long as I can remember. Also every time I look into his eyes my heart begins to race. Why is that, do I really have feelings toward him? Does he have feelings towards me? _"Videl snap out of it." Erasa shouted bringing Videl back to Earth.

"Huh, sorry Erasa what were you saying?" Videl asked

"Girl what were you thinking about, you looked pretty serious?" Erasa asked wondering what was going through Videl's mind.

"Huh, oh nothing really, I just kinda lost myself. This massage feels so good." Videl told Erasa hoping she would buy it.

"Videl how long have we known each other, you can't hide anything from me. Now spill it what is on your mind? I have a feeling it has something to do with Gohan." Erasa pried

"Listen Erasa, it has nothing to do with Gohan and I don't want to talk about it, ok." Videl said getting slightly annoyed

"Ok that's fine." Erasa said and she went back to enjoying the massage.

An hour had passed and Videl went back to her room and found Gohan still deep in thought. "Hey Gohan" Videl said trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Oh hey Videl, what's up?" Gohan answered after Videl broke his train of thought.

"Erasa and I were going to go to the pool, you wanna come?" Videl asked

"Sure, you can get changed first." Gohan said.

"Ok, thanks." Videl said, she went through her stuff and grabbed her bathing suit and went to go change in the bathroom.

Videl walked out in a red two piece that had a white outline. Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Videl usually wore baggy clothes but now her body's curves were completely visible and Gohan thought he was looking at a goddess. Videl quickly though grabbed her favorite white baggy shirt and put it on over her bathing suit bringing Gohan back to Earth.

"Ok Gohan now it is your turn to get changed." Videl said.

"Ok let me just grab my bathing suit and I will out in a minute." Gohan said and grabbed his bathing suit at the same time.

When Gohan walked out, Videl couldn't believe her eyes. Gohan also wore baggy clothing so his body was never truly witnessed but now Videl was like in a trance. Gohan was ripped beyond belief. Every muscle was completely defined. Like Videl Gohan threw a shirt on and Videl quickly snapped out of it.

"Shall we go grab Erasa and make our way down to the pool?" Gohan asked

"Erasa said that she would meet me there, so let's just head to the pool." Videl answered

"Ok" Gohan said and the two of them started walking towards the pool. At the pool they found not only Erasa but apparently Sharpner was also there.

"Oh Videl you brought Gohan." Erasa pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Videl said.

"Good then we can play a game of chicken." Sharpner said.

"Ok, who is with who" Gohan said.

"How about me and Sharpner vs. you and Videl" Erasa suggested

"Sounds good to me" Videl replied

"Yeah, me too" Gohan said

"But I wanted to be with Videl." Sharpner whined

"Oh well, you get me Sharpner." Erasa teased.

"Fine" Sharpner sighed

Sharpner and Erasa jumped in and Videl and Gohan took off their shirts and went in after them. Erasa couldn't help but stare at Gohan. Sharpner couldn't believe a nerd was more ripped then him.

"Um, guys why are you staring at me?" Gohan asked feeling a little awkward.

"Gohan how is it you eat that much and are that ripped, you have got to give me your workout plan." Sharpner said in disbelief.

Erasa just wanted to get her hands on Gohan, she just couldn't believe that under his baggy clothes he was that defined. At first she thought he was just cute, but now he is hot.

"Hey we gonna play chicken or not?" Videl asked really trying her best to not look into Gohan's eyes or look at his chest. So pretty much she tried to avoid looking at Gohan because she didn't know if she would be able to take her eyes away.

"I'm ready to play, but I don't know about these two." Gohan said while also trying to avoid staring at Videl's flawless body, for the same reason as Videl plus she might find it kinda awkward since they are sharing a room.

About ten minutes later when Sharpner had accepted that Gohan is more ripped than himself and when Erasa had Gohan's body committed to memory they were able to start playing chicken. Videl hopped up on Gohan's shoulders and Erasa hopped up on Sharpner's. The game was completely one sided, with Gohan's strength Videl wasn't going anywhere, and the fact that Videl was a fighter she picked Erasa apart. They played several games all ending up the same Erasa and Sharpner losing terribly.

They eventually got tired of the pool and decided to go sit in the hot tub. "This hot tub feels so nice." Gohan said as he sat down right in front of one of the jets.

"You are right about that this is amazing." Videl said sitting next to Gohan

Erasa sat next to Videl and agreed with the both of them. Sharpner however was depressed because he wanted to sit next to Videl. Sharpner was also starting to get very jealous of Gohan, no matter what happens Gohan is always paired up with Videl and this was really starting to get to Sharpner. For now though he sat next to Erasa figuring he will still get his chance to sit with Videl. They all enjoyed the hot tub, but then Bulma was said that everyone had to get out of the pool and hot tub because a storm was overhead.

* * *

Sucks to be Sharpner doesn't it. Please Comment


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

"What a storm, I don't remember ever hearing about a storm in today's forecast." Erasa said.

"Yeah but when is the weatherman ever right." Videl replied.

"It doesn't matter we were told that we had to be out of the water. Let's just get out and get back into our regular clothes." Gohan said

"Gohan's right besides dinner is going to be rolling around here shortly." Sharpner said.

"Good cause I'm starving." Gohan said.

"How are you of all people hungry, did you see how much food you ate at lunch?" Sharpner said in complete disbelief.

"He does have a point Gohan, how was it that you ate that much food?" Videl asked.

"When I'm hungry I have a very big appetite." Gohan answered

_I don't think he is telling the whole truth. Now that I think about it, the people he was eating with was that Vegeta guy, Gohan's little brother, and Bulma's son. If I am correct they all should have Saiyan blood. So maybe it is just a Saiyan thing. _Videl thought to herself, "Come on Gohan let's go back to the room and get changed." Videl said while standing up and getting out of the hot tub. Gohan followed her out of the hot tub and back to the room.

(Back at their room)

"Hey Videl" Gohan said

"Yeah Gohan" she said trying not to make eye contact with Gohan

"I just noticed, you are acting a little different. What's bugging you?" Gohan asked

"Nothing is bothering me, what makes you say that?" Videl said. _Oh man am I lying right now. I can't let him know about my feelings towards him just yet, otherwise things might get awkward._

"Then how come you won't look at me when I talk to you?" Gohan asked. _Whenever we are alone she becomes very shy, but that isn't like her. I wonder why._

_Oh crap, he is on to me. What do I say?_ "I have no idea what you mean Gohan." she lied again trying to hide her feelings as best she could.

"Videl you become very shy when it is just the two of us, what is going on? This isn't like you." Gohan said starting to get concerned.

"I'm not shy, like I said I don't know what you are talking about!" Videl said trying to make it look like that Gohan was starting to piss her off.

"If that is true then look me in the eye and say that." Gohan said standing less than a foot away from her.

Videl gave in and looked him in the eye and was about to say it but then became lost in his eyes. Videl wasn't the only one, Gohan became lost in her eyes as well. It was as if they were both staring into each other's soul. They just stood there for a couple of minutes and without even noticing it their faces were beginning to get closer and closer to each other until they were so close that they were literally breathing the same air. Videl could no longer fight her heart and she moved in the last few centimeters and their lips finally touched. They continued to kiss and every second the kiss lasted they deepened it more and more. They kept going until they needed to come up for air.

"Wow, that was…" Gohan started

"Amazing" Videl finished

The two then shared another intense and passionate kiss, but this one wasn't as long as their first one. This one was more or less to confirm their feelings for the other, as well as to let the other one know how they felt. It was simply a way for them to read the others mind.

"So I guess we both have pretty strong feelings for one another." Gohan said not even able to understand what just happened after all he still had butterflies in his stomach.

"I guess so." Videl said having an equal amount of butterflies in her stomach but she was at the same time relieved.

They both separated and sat down on their respective beds. "I think I'm going to change back into my regular outfit." Videl said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Once she closed the door, she practically had a silent celebration. The first boy she has ever been head over heels for feels the same way about her. At this point she felt like the happiest girl in the world.

While Videl was getting changed, Gohan was in complete shock that even after he told Videl about his heritage, she still felt that strongly about him. He didn't know why but he felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He was never truly happier than he is now. After he let it all sink in, he found out that he didn't just like Videl, he was completely in love with her.

After she came out of the bathroom, both of them practically ran towards one another and embraced each other. They shared another intense kiss. This was like a dream to the both of them.

After they came up for air Gohan said, "You know this kinda feels like a dream."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Videl said as she rested her head up against Gohan's chest. She felt safe and warm due to the incredible amount of heat coming off of Gohan's body.

"Sorry I didn't mean to steal them from you when we kissed." Gohan said rest his chin on top of her head.

Videl laughed, "I have never heard anyone use that line before, I like it." she said.

"Heh, I just thought of it." Gohan said

They were both deeply enjoying the moment they were sharing together, but then an unpleasant sound ruined it all, the stomach of a Saiyan that constantly begs to be fed.

Videl giggled a bit, "It sounds like someone is hungry." she said.

"Yeah, you know sometimes it really sucks to have the stomach of a Saiyan." Gohan complained.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because it ruins moments like this" Gohan said.

"Oh well, get changed and we'll go to dinner." Videl said letting go of Gohan and already feeling cold.

"Ok, but we can't let anyone know about us, until after the field trip." Gohan said

"Yeah, I know, otherwise they will separate us." Videl said, "But Gohan even though we will be together tonight, we still aren't going to do "that."

"I know, don't worry it didn't even cross my mind." he said as he entered the bathroom and got changed.

Once Gohan came out they started to make their way to the Garden. "This has been the best school field trip I have ever been on." Videl said

"Really, why is that?" Gohan asked sarcastically

Videl played along, "Well let me see, the food here is way better than the school's, I got a professional spa treatment for free, teamed up with you at the pool and played chicken with Sharpner and Erasa and we beat them badly, but I think the cherry on top is that you and I are now dating."

"Really you two are actually dating now." said a voice from behind.

Both Gohan and Videl spun around and saw Goten and Trunks with huge smiles on their faces. "Goten don't you dare." Gohan warned. Both Goten and Trunks took in a deep breath but were very quickly put into a strangle hold by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Neither one of the boy's could breathe.

"I will let both of you go if you promise not to say a word about this to anyone for the next few days." Gohan offered and both boys quickly gave a thumbs up saying that they understand, and Gohan released them and returned to his normal state. Goten and Trunks were both coughing and trying to regain their breath.

"So Goten how come your still here, knowing mom she would've wanted you back by now." Gohan said

"Mom didn't want me flying home in this storm, so she said I should spend the night." Goten answered.

"Ok, but remember not to say a thing to anyone." Gohan said sternly to both Trunks and Goten.

"We know Gohan, but you do know you just transformed in front of her right." Trunks said unaware that Gohan had already told her everything.

"It's ok, I already told her about us." Gohan said.

"Really, she even knows about our how are dad's are aliens?" Trunks asked

"Yeah she knows everything, even that I am the one who beat Cell." Gohan said.

"No wonder she didn't look too surprised when you transformed." Trunks said.

Next thing that was heard was Goten's stomach demanding food.

"Ah man, Gohan when will dinner be served?" Goten asked.

"Videl and I were just on our way to dinner." Gohan said, and as soon as he finished saying that, the two pint sized Saiyans went super and made a break for the garden.

* * *

So what do you guys think. If any of you have heard that line about someone taking the words out of someone's mouth through the kiss, please tell me because I was just wondering if anyone used it before.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

After another meal where everyone just couldn't help but watch the four Saiyans stuff their faces. Gohan and Videl found themselves wandering the halls of Capsule Corp.

"So Videl, any ideas of what you want to do?" Gohan asked.

"How about we go to the Arcade?" she suggested

"Alright lets go." he said.

(At Capsule Corp. Arcade)

"Wow, this is one huge arcade." Videl said in awe.

"I know so what do you want to do?" Gohan asked.

"How about we play that one?" Videl suggested pointing to a racing game.

"A racing game huh, you're going down." Gohan said starting to get a little competitive.

Gohan and Videl both sat down, a few other people joined in on the race as well. Everyone selected their car and a track was selected randomly. Gohan was player number 4 and Videl was number 3. However their spots on the starting line were swapped making it so that Gohan started in 3rd and Videl started in 4th. Then on screen flashed three yellow lights and then they turned green and everyone simultaneously hit the gas. Neither Gohan nor Videl were any good at videogames, so they had a hard time just trying to keep up with everyone else and ended up not making it to a checkpoint in time to finish the race.

"Wow we both suck at videogames and here I though guys were just naturally good at them." Videl said.

"Yeah well I never played that much, my mom was really dedicated to get me to study than let me waste my time in front of a T.V. screen." Gohan explained

"I see." Videl said and then they continued to make their attempt at various videogames. They even tried their hand at DDR. Videl was literally a step or ten ahead of Gohan. He just couldn't get himself coordinated to step on the arrows at the right time. After getting his butt handed to him in DDR, Gohan and Videl tried a shooting game. Thanks to Gohan's reflexes and deadly aim, he scored way higher than Videl did. A few hours had gone by and another announcement was made, "All Orange Star High students must report to their rooms, lights out in thirty minutes." Immediately after the announcement was made, just about everyone moaned that they all had to go to bed.

"Well we had better get back to the room so we can change into some more comfortable clothes for bed." Gohan said

Videl nodded and they made their way back to their room. Once they go back into the room Videl grabbed her clothes and went to go change in the bathroom, while Gohan changed in the bedroom at the same time. When she came out she was wearing a simple sky blue nightgown that came down to her knees and hugged all of the right places showing off her curves. Gohan was wearing a red t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. There was a moment of silence in the room when all of a sudden a loud crack of thunder broke it, and Videl jumped into Gohan's arms.

"I didn't think someone like you was afraid of thunder." Gohan said looking down so that their eyes would meet.

"I'm not scared of the thunder at all, it's just the silence in the room was suddenly interrupted by it and it surprised me." Videl said while a faint blush crept on to her face, but she was happy to be back in Gohan's strong arms again. However another crack of thunder was heard and the lights flickered.

"Wow, this is some storm." Gohan said releasing Videl and going to take a look out the window. The next thing he knew was seeing a bright flash of lightening and then the lights in the room went out.

"The lights are out, I guess this storm is the reason why." Videl said hardly able see two feet in front of her.

"That is weird, I have never known Capsule Corp. to fall victim to power outage." Gohan said.

"Gohan I can't see a thing." Videl said stumbling about.

"Perhaps I can do something about that." Gohan said, he then transformed and the room was lit up again.

"Wow Gohan, you're a natural flashlight." Videl joked.

"I know, aren't I convenient to have around in situations like this?" Gohan said

"Yeah, you are." Videl replied

"Huh, Bulma is coming down the hall." Gohan said turning his head towards the door.

"How do you know that?" Videl asked

"I can sense her life force, and it is getting closer." Gohan explained

"Really that is pretty cool, so even if you were hundreds of miles away from me, you would still know where I am." Videl asked

"Basically yeah, now hang on I'm going to ask Bulma what is going on." Gohan said

Gohan made his way to the door and waited for Bulma to be right in front of it before opening the door, "Bulma wait up." Gohan said and she stopped.

"Gohan, what's up and do you know that you transformed in front of her?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I know. It's a long story but she basically figured out who I am and knows everything about me being half-Saiyan." Gohan explained

"I see, so basically one more has been added to our little group." Bulma said

"For the most part" Gohan said, "But enough about that, how come there is no power? I have never known your of all people to fall victim to a black out."

"One stray lightning bolt struck our backup generator. So we are out of power until I can get the generator fixed or the city can get the power up and running." Bulma explained.

"I see, do you need any help?" Gohan offered

"Gohan, do you know who you are talking to? I'll be alright. Now why don't you two just go to bed, it's not like there is much else you can do." Bulma said

"Alright if you're sure you don't need any help." Gohan said as he closed the door. He turned around and went to go sit on his bed. Videl sat right next to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. There was a silence between the two of them, the only thing that could be heard was the rain hitting the window and the occasional crack of thunder. Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl and brought her closer to him, he eventually laid down on his bed with Videl laying right next to him. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart beating. Videl was so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to move an inch. Listening to Gohan's heart eventually worked like a lullaby and she fell asleep. Gohan noticed that she was asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. He couldn't help but stare at her sleeping face. Even in her sleep Gohan still thought she looked like a goddess. He stroked her cheek with his free hand, not wanting to move the other one because it might wake her up. _I wonder what she could be dreaming about. I mean I know I could easily find out, but I better not. _Gohan thought to himself. Eventually Gohan was out like a light.

(The Next Morning)

Videl woke to find that Gohan and her shared a bed last night, but she didn't mind though. Her head was still rested upon his chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. She couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be right now. She looked up to his sleeping face. _He is so cute when he is asleep_. She thought to herself. However there was a loud knock on the door, and Videl jumped out of his bed. She then ran over to her bed and messed up the covers to make it look like she slept there last night. She then ran over and answered the door to find their teacher.

"Oh good morning Videl, is Gohan up yet?" the teacher asked.

"Not yet, in fact you woke me up when you knocked on the door." she lied trying to make it look like that there is nothing going on between the two.

"Well wake him up ok, breakfast will be served soon and then you need to pack your things. We leave at eleven and it is already nine o'clock." the teacher said.

"Ok no problem." Videl said and she closed the door and let out a sigh of relief that he didn't suspect anything. She then made her way over to Gohan and shook him lightly, "Gohan wake up, it's time to wake up. Breakfast will be served soon so wake up." she said and then heard Gohan's Saiyan stomach at work.

"Huh, breakfast" he said drowsily. He sat up still half asleep.

"Good morning sleepy head." Videl said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, how about you?" he asked.

"Best night of sleep I have ever had." she said, "Now come on get up, and get ready. Our teacher was just here and told me that breakfast will be served soon and that we leave at eleven.

"What time is it now?" Gohan asked

"A little after nine." she answered.

"Ok, you want to hop in the shower first?" he asked

"Sure, but you had better be awake when I get out ok." Videl said

"Just don't take too long." he said rubbing his eyes.

* * *

So what do you guys think. Please don't forget to comment


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

Side Note: I am now going to be throwing in some DBZ action, being the hardcore fan that I am, I can't write this Fan Fic without having some fighting in it. I am also creating a new enemy, however trying to come up with a brand new enemy on an already closed series isn't easy. So you guys may notice some rehashed ideas from the show but with a different spin on it. So in the end don't be overly critical and say that I'm not being creative. I am trying my best.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"How am I doing Gohan?" asked a shorter haired Videl that was floating about twenty feet off of the ground.

"You are doing great. It has only been three days and you are floating that high up." Gohan said.

Everyone knew at this point that Gohan and Videl were going out, however the only people that knew they were going out during the field trip were still just Goten and Trunks. While Gohan continued to give Videl flying lessons another girl was flying directly towards the young couple. Gohan immediately sensed that someone was coming and that they were much stronger than the average human however he didn't recognize who it was.

"Hey Gohan what is wrong, you look like something is bothering you." Videl asked

"Someone is coming, but I don't know who it is, however judging from the energy reading there is nothing to worry about." Gohan said, he then turned towards the direction where the energy signal was coming and watched as she landed. She had shoulder length black hair and charcoal colored eyes.

"Hey who are you?" Videl asked

The girl looked to Gohan and said, "Hey is your name Gohan?"

Videl couldn't believe that she was completely ignored, "Hey answer me who are you?"

The girl turned to Videl and said, "That is none of your business."

It hadn't even been a minute and Videl was ready to kill this girl but Gohan put his hand on her shoulder which stopped her. He then looked towards the mystery girl and said, "Yes I am, and what is it that you want?"

"I am simply here to talk to you about something very important." she answered

"Alright fine, let me guess you want it to just be you and me right?" Gohan asked

"Correct." she replied and she started walking away from Videl.

"Gohan, what are you doing? We don't know anything about this girl and I don't trust her." Videl said.

"It's ok Videl, I can take care of myself. Nothing is going to happen I promise. Now I am just going to go talk with this girl ok, we will stay in plain sight." Gohan said

"Alright fine" Videl said not liking this idea at all.

Gohan and the mystery girl flew so they would be out of ear shot but stayed in plain sight. "Alright you got me out here, now who are you and what is it that you need to tell me?" Gohan asked

"Now that we are away from her, I can tell you. This is going to sound very strange to you but I am your future daughter Pan." she said.

"WHAT! YOU ARE MY FUTURE DAUGHTER!" Gohan shouted but Videl still couldn't hear what they were saying.

"That is right, I have come from twenty-three years in the future to warn you about an impending doom." Pan said.

"Wow this is starting to sound like the whole thing with the androids all over again." Gohan said not exactly thrilled about it.

"Yes, I was told what happened back then and it is almost the same thing. You see I come from the future that you saved when you defeated Cell. As you must know that for every possible event there is out there, there is a time line where that took place. So as you can see, there are countless time lines out there." Pan explained

"Ok, so what is this threat that you mentioned?" Gohan asked.

"Five years from now a Saiyan by the name of Tora will appear on Earth, no one knows where he came from or how he got here. However he claims himself to be the first Super Saiyan in history."

"The first Super Saiyan, but that would mean he is thousands of years old!" Gohan said in disbelief.

"That is true, we don't even know how he managed to live for so long, but he is a true Super Saiyan." Pan said

"What do you mean by "true Super Saiyan" Gohan asked looking pretty confused.

"I mean what I say, he is a true Super Saiyan. Unlike you, where you have only managed to master two levels of Super Saiyan, he has master four." Pan said.

"You mean to tell me that there is a Super Saiyan 4?" Gohan asked completely shocked by the news.

"That is right, and it is the form that a true Super Saiyan takes. You, Uncle Goten, Trunks and Vegeta aren't even close to being considered true Super Saiyans." she said

"So what happened when he came to Earth?" Gohan asked

"He said that he was going to enslave the human race, and you, Uncle Goten, Trunks and Vegeta tried to stop him. However from the stories Uncle Goten told me, you guys walked into a slaughter. You and Vegeta died during the battle. I was only just a baby at the time so I never got a chance to get know you. So I'm really glad that I get to meet you now." Pan said.

"I'm sorry for that but at least you had your mother." Gohan said.

"No I didn't, Tora killed her as well. Uncle Goten told me that both mom and I were close to the battlefield, and when she saw you get killed, she ran out to be with you with me in her arms. But when mom knelt beside you Tora killed her on the spot. Uncle Goten was able to save me before Tora had a chance to kill me. Since Tora was so bored and said that he can't kill everyone on the planet otherwise he wouldn't have any slaves so he let us go." Pan explained

Gohan had only heard what happened and he was already getting angry with this guy, "So Pan what is it that you want us to do?" Gohan asked

"I do have a plan, first no matter what you must revive your father." she started

"Why revive my dad?" Gohan asked

"Because from what I was told, besides Tora, you, Vegeta, and Grandpa were the strongest Saiyans in history and with Grandpa's help I am certain you three have a chance." Pan said

"Ok, but the highest form of Super Saiyan that I have seen was Super Saiyan 2. So even with my dad's help we still wouldn't stand a chance." Gohan explained.

"Your right, however if you three learned how to become a Super Saiyan 4, then it would be three on one." Pan said

"I see that actually sounds like a good idea." Gohan said.

"So will you do it?" Pan asked.

"Of course, I couldn't be in my daughter's life the first time around but this time I will be." Gohan said. Pan was so happy to hear what Gohan just said that she couldn't help but hug her father. This however didn't escape Videl's eyes and she was furious.

"Pan I just have one question for you." Gohan said.

"What is it dad?" Pan asked.

"I'm sure the others told you, but who is your mother?" Gohan asked

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't know. Nobody told me because they are all dead. I was the one who built my time machine. I found the schematics to the time machine that the Trunks from the other time line used and a built a second one. I learned how to work with tools from Bulma when I was a little girl." Pan finished.

"I'm so sorry that you have had such a hard life Pan and with me and your mother there to protect you. I can only tell you that I am sorry." Gohan said

"It's ok dad, it hasn't happened yet in this time line so don't feel bad, and now that you know what is about to happen, I know that you are going to beat Tora." Pan said with tears running down her face.

* * *

So what did you think, I know that if you guys really know your DBZ that you might notice connections to several different things in the show. But as I said, keep in mind that Akria Toryiama made so many different types of enemies that it was very hard to try and come up with one that he hadn't thought of. However have fun figuring out how I got my ideas and put them together.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

_What does that girl think she is doing hugging my boyfriend, and why did Gohan hug her back? Who is that girl and where did she come from? _Videl thought to herself getting really irritated with this whole situation. But then Gohan and Pan started to fly back towards Videl. _Great now I will find out who she is._

"Hey Videl, sorry for taking so long" Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Gohan, who is this girl, tell me right now." Videl demanded

"Wait, please don't tell her, she might freak out." Pan begged

"Don't worry she doesn't freak out that easy, trust me I know." Gohan reassured, he then turned to Videl and said, "Videl this is going to sound very strange, but you are probably used to hear stuff out of the ordinary by now."

Videl nodded and said, "Well, spill it, who is she?"

"Her name is Pan and she is my daughter from twenty-three years in the future." Gohan said.

In the past two weeks Videl has heard some really crazy stuff but this one takes the cake. "Did I hear you correctly, did you say your daughter?" Videl asked not even knowing how to react to this one.

"Yeah I did, now please try not to freak out." Gohan said realizing that was too much.

"After taking a closer look at you two, the resemblance is unmistakable. She is your daughter, oh my God" Videl said, "Wait why did she come back in time, it obviously couldn't be just to tell you that she is your daughter."

Gohan explained everything that he and Pan talked about to Videl.

"So let me get this straight, a super old Super Saiyan is going to appear out of nowhere in five years and plans on enslaving the entire population, and the only way to combat him is to somehow revive your father and then you, your father and Vegeta are supposed train during those five years to become a Super Saiyan 4." Videl finished

"Yeah that is basically it." Pan said.

"Um, I think I need to lie down." Videl said.

"Come on let's take her back to my place." Gohan said to Pan

Pan nodded and Gohan picked up Videl and then flew off towards Gohan's house.

(Gohan's house)

"Hey mom, I'm back and I brought some very important company." Gohan said

"Oh back already, that wasn't nearly as long as the past two days, oh and who is this?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hi my name is Pan." she said

"Hello, nice to meet you. Gohan why is Videl unconscious?" Chi-Chi asked

"I will tell you later, but right now I need to call Vegeta and have him come over here. He really needs to hear what I'm about to say." Gohan said

"It must be serious if you need to call Vegeta." Chi-Chi said

"It is very serious." Pan said.

"I will be right back I am going to let Videl rest in my room." Gohan said as he carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed. He then walked out and closed the door to his room. Gohan then picked up the phone and called Capsule Corp.

"Hello, Capsule Corp." Bulma answered

"Hey Bulma its Gohan, could I speak with Vegeta?" he asked

"He is training right now, can I have him call you back?" Bulma asked

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position but no, I need to speak with him right away. Tell him that this is far more important than his training." Gohan said

"Alright" Bulma said and all Gohan could hear was Bulma trying to get Vegeta on the phone.

"Woman you know not to pester me when I am training!" Vegeta shouted

"Sorry Vegeta but Gohan is on the phone and really needs to talk to you! He said that this was more important than your training!" Bulma shouted back

A few more comments were shot back and forth but Gohan couldn't make them out, then Vegeta picked up the phone, "What is it Gohan? This had better be really important to interrupt my training." he said really pissed at Gohan.

"I need you to come over to my house right now, we are kinda screwed at the moment and you are probably the only one that would understand the magnitude of how screwed we are." Gohan said

"Gohan if I come over there and this really isn't that important, I will make you regret it." Vegeta promised.

"Vegeta I know better than to interrupt you when you are training, but this is a special case, and believe me there will defiantly be a reward for you." Gohan said.

"Fine I will be there in five minutes." Vegeta said and he hung up the phone.

"Alright everyone, Vegeta will be here in five minutes now all we have to do is somehow get in contact with dad." Gohan said

"What Goku, you mean after all these years we can still talk to him?" Chi-Chi asked getting really excited.

"Yeah all I have to do is somehow get in contact with King Kai, and then he can allow dad to speak with us. Now please give me a moment here." Gohan said and he shut his eyes and tried to contact King Kai. **King Kai. King Kai can you hear me? This is Gohan.**

**Ah hello Gohan, this is a first. You have never tried to contact me before. Now how can I be of help?** King Kai asked

**Hello, I know that you really aren't supposed to do this but can you please get my father. We have a problem here and we need to speak with him.** Gohan said

**Sure no problem, do you want it so that everyone can hear him?** King Kai asked

**Yes please, make it an open conversation to anyone in this house.** Gohan said

**Ok, no problem, **and King Kai did just that.

"Hello everyone" said a completely different voice.

"Dad, is that really you?" Gohan asked

"Yup it's me Gohan, so what is wrong what did you need to talk to me about?" Goku asked

"Let's wait till Vegeta gets here." Gohan said.

"Oh Goku, it is so great to hear from you again. I have missed you so much." Chi-Chi said.

"I've missed you as well Chi-Chi." Goku said

"Goku I don't know if you keep tabs on us, but Gohan now has a girlfriend." Chi-Chi said

"Really, where is she?" Goku asked really wanting to hear from her.

"She is asleep in my room." Gohan answered and soon after answering Vegeta practically kicked down the door and walked in.

"Alright Gohan, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Vegeta said already mad that he had to cut his training short.

"Hey there Vegeta, it sure has been a while since we spoke." Goku said

"Ka…Kakarot?" Vegeta said, "What is going on here? I demand an answer."

"Well everyone is here, first let me introduce Pan, my daughter from twenty-three years in the future." Gohan said

"WHAT!" Goku and Chi-Chi yelled.

"If your Gohan's future daughter, then that would make you my…" Chi-Chi couldn't finish what she was about to say, but was pointing at Pan.

"Your future Granddaughter" Pan finished for her.

That was already too much for Chi-Chi and she fainted.

"Mom, are you alright?" Gohan rushed to his mother's side, "Pan you should probably take over from here."

Pan nodded and proceeded to tell Goku and Vegeta everything that she told Gohan. Vegeta couldn't believe what he had heard, "The very first Super Saiyan is still alive." Vegeta said in disbelief.

Pan nodded, "Unfortunately yes, and he has taken everything away from me."

"So to fight him, you want to revive me, and then have me, Vegeta and Gohan try to reach Super Saiyan 4 in five years?" Goku asked

"That was the plan, what do you say Grandpa?" Pan asked

"How can I turn down my own Granddaughter, besides I will finally get to experience a real fight again." Goku said

"How about you Vegeta, are you in?" Pan asked.

"Listen, I take orders from no one, however you have just given me an opportunity to settle the score with Kakarot, so I owe you one. I'm in, besides I would like to see the very first Super Saiyan in action myself." Vegeta said

* * *

Please comment


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

Videl began to stir and then woke up to find herself in Gohan's room. _Huh what am I doing in Gohan's room?_ Videl climbs out of Gohan's bed and Gohan walks in to check on her.

"Oh, Videl you're up. Are you ok?" Gohan asked

"Gohan what happened?" Videl asked

"You don't remember?" he asked

"No I don't" she responded

"Well my future daughter came back in time and told us that the original Super Saiyan is going to come to Earth and enslave the entire human population, and the only way to combat him is to revive my dead father and him, Vegeta and myself need to train in order to become a Super Saiyan 4." Gohan explained

"Ok, now answer this how are we going to revive your father?" she asked

"Simple we use the Dragonballs." Gohan responded

"The dragon's what?" Videl asked really confused

"Oh, right I haven't told you about the Dragonballs have I." Gohan said

"No, what are they?" Videl asked

"Well they are orange spheres with stars on them and there are seven of them in total, and if you collect all of them you can call upon the Eternal Dragon and he will grant you any two wishes you want." Gohan explained.

Videl just stood there completely dumb founded at what she just heard, "You're kidding right?" she said.

"Nope, I'm dead serious." Gohan said

"But dad you're forgetting something, Shenron can't revive someone twice." Pan said as she walked in.

"Oh yeah, you're right, but that shouldn't be a problem. We can simply use the Namekian Dragonballs. Porunga can revive someone many times as long as it's not a natural death." Gohan said

"But how will we get there?" Pan asked

"Simple, we can communicate to them with the help of King Kai. You see the Nameks would be more than willing to help us out and I am sure you know why." Gohan said

_What is going on here, just when I think things can't get any weirder they do._ Videl thought to herself.

"How will the Namekians find the balls without the Dragon Radar?" Pan asked

"You don't know this but each one of the Dragonballs is guarded by a village elder. So in other words we just have to ask and they will bring the balls together and make the wish for us." Gohan answered

"Alright, I guess that is the plan." Pan said

"Yup, did you get all of that King Kai?" Gohan asked

"I sure did Gohan give me a minute and I will connect you to the Eldest Namekian Morrie." King Kai answered

"Where did that voice come from?" Videl said looking around really confused.

"That was King Kai, he is communicating with all of us telepathically from the Otherworld." Gohan answered

"Gohan when you tell those Namekians what you guys are planning, you have a lot of explaining to do. Just how much about this world do you know about that the rest of the world doesn't?" Videl said

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything that I know." Gohan said

"Gohan, I have connected you to Morrie, now clear your mind and tell him your plan." King Kai said.

"Thank you King Kai." Gohan said, **Elder Morrie can you hear me?**

**Yes, who is this?** Morrie said

**It is me, Gohan from the planet Earth. I was the boy that helped fight Frieza, and Dende's friend.** Gohan answered

**Ah yes Gohan, good to hear from you my boy. How is Dende doing?** Morrie asked

**He is doing fine but I am afraid we have more pressing matters to discuss.** Gohan said

**What is it that you seek my help?** Morrie asked

**You see my father died in a battle seven years ago and now we really need his help, do you mind if you summon Porunga and ask him to revive my father?** Gohan asked

**Not at all, we are more than delighted to aid the Saiyan who defeated Frieza. Now your father's name was Goku correct?** Morrie asked

**That is great, we only need Porunga to grant that one wish. Thank you. **Gohan said with excitement in his voice

**Your welcome, tell Dende we said hi.** Morrie said and after that he did as promised and summoned Porunga and made the wish.

(The Otherworld)

"Well King Kai, it sure does sound like we have one heck of a fight on our hands." Goku said while waiting to be resurrected

"Yup, I'm sure you, Gohan and Vegeta will reach Super Saiyan 4 in no time flat." King Kai said

"Yeah, I hope you're right, otherwise the whole planet will be enslaved by this Super Saiyan." Goku said getting pumped for the new challenge. Then all of a sudden Goku's halo disappeared.

"Looks like you've come back to life, again." King Kai said

"Yup, thanks for all of the training for the past seven years." Goku said and he put two fingers up against his forehead and disappeared.

(Earth)

Goku appears in the living room of his small home and all over the world his friends immediately sense his presence on the Earth.

(Kame House)

"Master Roshi do you feel that?" said a very short man with black hair

"Yes but I don't believe it." Roshi said

"What is it Krillan?" said a very beautiful blond woman

"It feels like Goku is back on Earth." Krillan said almost in tears

"Daddy, who is Goku?" said Krillan's three year old daughter

"He is an old friend of mine that passed away a few years ago Marron" Krillan answered, "18, do you mind watching her, I want to go see if it is true."

"Go on ahead, I don't mind at all." 18 said

"Thanks hon, I won't be too long." he said and took off towards Goku's House

(In the middle of a Mountain Range)

"Chiaotzu do you feel that?" said a bald man with three eyes

"Yes I do Tien, it feels like Goku." Chiaotzu said

"Let's go and see." Tien said and both him and Chiaotzu were off towards Goku's house

(Flying through the air in a hover car)

"I know for a fact that was Goku I sensed. I may have quit fighting but I would never mistake Goku's energy signal." said a man with two scars on his face and has short black hair.

"Yamcha, do really think that Goku is back?" asked a small blue floating cat with a really high pitched voice

"Yes I do Paur now let's go." Yamcha said as he hopped out of the car and put it back into its capsule. He grabbed Paur and began to fly towards Goku's house.

(Goku's House)

"Hey Chi-Chi wake up, it's me. Wake up." Goku said trying to get Chi-Chi to wake up from fainting earlier.

She began to stir and when she opened her eyes, all she saw was husband's face, "Oh, Goku is that really you?"

"Yup, I'm back." Goku said

"Oh Goku" Chi-Chi said as she hugged her revived husband and was so happy that she began to cry.

While Goku was pre-occupied with Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl and Pan walked into the living room.

"Hey dad" Gohan said

"Hey there Gohan, you sure have grown, and you must be Pan right." Goku said as he looked towards Pan and she nodded. However something caught his eye.

"What is it dad?" Gohan asked noticing that Goku has spotted something unusual.

"Nothing, now who might this be?" Goku asked as he let go of Chi-Chi and made his way over to Videl.

"Oh, this is Videl, she is my girlfriend." Gohan said

"Hello sir, I have heard so much about you from Gohan." Videl said

"Is that so, well it sure is a pleasure to meet you." Goku said as he held out his hand. Videl reached out and shook Goku's hand.

"Goku, there is someone that I want you to meet as well." Chi-Chi said.

"Really and who might that be?" Goku asked as he turned around and saw a shy Goten hiding behind Chi-Chi's legs

"Goten its ok you can come out." Chi-Chi said

"Hey I think there is a little me hiding behind your leg Chi-Chi." Goku said pointing towards Goten.

Goten popped his head out, "I'm Goten" he said

"And I'm Goku, hi" Goku said

After a moment of silence Goten runs out from behind Chi-Chi's legs and screams out, "Daddy!" and gives Goku a hug.

Goku and Goten play a little bit but the play time was cut short when Vegeta walked up to him. "Hey Goten I need to talk to Vegeta for a bit why don't you go play with your brother." Goku said

"So Kakarot, when do we settle the score?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, maybe after you master Super Saiyan 3." Goku answered

"What do you after "I" master Super Saiyan 3, you couldn't have discovered it yet have you?" Vegeta asked

"Yup, I can go Super Saiyan 3, though it is still a little hard to control." Goku answered

_Darn you Kakarot, always one step ahead of me. Why is it no matter how far I progress you stand further ahead of me than before?_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"By the way Vegeta I need your help on something." Goku said

"What is it?" Vegeta asked

"You see my future granddaughter?" Goku asked

"Yeah, what about her?" Vegeta asked

"I can see the obvious resemblance between her and Gohan, but I can't help but notice that she looks like someone else in the room. I need you to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me." Goku said

Vegeta scanned the room and found the person Goku was talking about, "Are you talking about your son's girlfriend?" he asked

"Yeah, I'd say that the resemblance is unmistakable." Goku said

"Your right, so what are you going to tell them." Vegeta said.

"You had better not Goku." said a deep voice from behind Goku and Vegeta.

Both Goku and Vegeta turned around and saw a tall green man with a cape and a turban on, "Oh Piccolo you heard us." Goku said

"Goku how many times do have to tell you, I can hear just about anything. I even heard you talking with everyone else while you were still in the Otherworld." Piccolo said

"So Namek, what are you doing here." Vegeta said

"I came here to meet Gohan's daughter face to face, as for the fact about that girl resembling Gohan's girlfriend is undeniable. That girl's energy signal is similar to both Gohan's and his girlfriend's. Gohan's girlfriend is the mother, however let's just keep this between us." Piccolo said

"Well things are getting very interesting around here." Vegeta said

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Please enjoy and comment


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

"Oh, hey is that you over there Piccolo?" Gohan shouted

"Hey there Gohan." Piccolo said

"Hey Gohan who is that?" Videl whispered

"I'll introduce you" Gohan answered, "Hey Piccolo I would like you to meet my girlfriend Videl, and Videl this is Piccolo. Piccolo is my first mentor."

"Hello sir, it is very nice to meet you." Videl said

"Likewise, so Gohan I heard that your future daughter is here to." Piccolo said

"Did someone tell you or did you hear it from the Lookout?" Gohan asked

"The Lookout, I noticed her energy level as soon as she came to this time. However I recognized that it was similar to yours and she was heading your way. So I knew you would handle it." Piccolo explained

"Well Piccolo I would like you to meet my daughter Pan." Gohan said

"Why hello there Piccolo." Pan said

"You say my name as if we knew each other." Piccolo said

"Well of course, I am from the future and you were my instructor in the future before Tora found you and killed you." Pan explained

"Wow, so I teach the father and his daughter. Funny how things work out." Piccolo said

While Piccolo was talking with Gohan, Videl and Pan all of Goku's friends that sensed him have arrived to see Goku. "GOKU YOU'RE BACK!" Krillan shouted as he ran up and gave his best friend a hug.

"Hi Krillan it's great to see you and Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha again." Goku said.

"So Goku why did you decide to come back?" Yamcha asked

Goku then proceeded to explain everything to them, "Are you kidding this is really starting to remind me of that time when Trunks came here and warned us about the androids." Tien said

"I know, and if we are going to beat this guy Gohan, Vegeta and myself are going to have to get a lot stronger." Goku said

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE GOKU!" Chi-Chi shouted silencing the entire room, "Gohan will not be going to train with you and Vegeta, he needs to focus on his school work."

Everyone but Videl and Pan weren't surprised by Chi-Chi's overprotective nature. "But Chi-Chi you heard, we really need Gohan for this battle." Goku said practically begging for her to let Gohan fight.

"I'm sorry but no." she responded

"Dad, let me handle this." Gohan whispered into his ear, "Mom please listen to what I have to say before you say no. I know that part of the reason you don't want me to fight is because you are worried that my school work will suffer, but I know that most of the reason is due to the fact is that you want to protect me. However you heard, at my current level I would get slaughtered by this new threat. So not having me go and train will most likely end up killing me, also thanks to all of the home-schooling you put me through, I am way ahead of the rest of the class. So the homework is really easy, in other words I promise that I won't fall behind in my school work and still continue to train to become strong enough to face this new threat."

"Oh yeah, what about this young girl, you going to dump her to save the world you know full well that I won't let you do that." She responded

"I won't dump Videl to save the world, I will also set aside time to spend with Videl." Gohan said

Videl let out a sigh of relief in knowing that in all of this chaos that is about to go down, he is still thinking about spending time with her.

"Gohan, because of all of that home-schooling I gave to you when you were a boy has paid off, you bring up an excellent point. I will think about it." Chi-Chi said

Everyone was impressed, Chi-Chi almost never gives in, however Gohan may have actually just won an argument with the one person nobody wants to argue with.

(A Few Days Later)

"Hey Videl, we have been going out for about two and half weeks, don't you think we should tell your dad." Gohan said

"Well I guess your right and the best part is that you fit into his rules." Videl said

"His rules, what do you mean by his rules?" Gohan asked

"My dad always said that if I wanted a boyfriend that he needed to be stronger than him, and you fit into that description perfectly." she answered

"Well how do you want me to prove to him that I am stronger?" Gohan asked

"He has a small ring in our house that he used to use to allow his pupils to spar in, but he eventually got his own dojo and a much bigger ring." Videl said

"I get it, you basically want me to knock him out of the ring as many times as it takes for him to get that I am much stronger than he is." Gohan said

"Yes, but please try not to hurt him to bad. He is still my father." she said

(Videl's House)

"Gohan wait right here, I will go and get my dad." Videl said.

"Sure" he said and he watched as Videl went to go find her father.

"Oh hey Dad, I figured I would find you here. Watching your old victories again?" Videl asked

"Oh, hey Videl, yup I always enjoy watching my old victories. It's just too bad that they weren't able to record my defeating Cell." Hercule said

"Well dad there is someone here that I want you to meet." Videl said

"Really who is it?" Hercule asked

"You will find out soon enough." she answered

Videl leads Hercule to the spot where she left Gohan and Hercule's first reaction was, "VIDEL THAT SCRAWNY KID BETTER NOT BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"He is my boyfriend." she replied

"Hello sir my name is Gohan." he said as he stuck out his hand.

Hercule slapped it away, "You stay away from my daughter, and you Videl, you know what I have always said. If you wanted a boyfriend then he needed to be stronger than me. How else would he protect my little girl?"

"But Dad, Gohan is stronger than you, and believe it or not but this isn't the first time you two have met." Videl said

"Bahahahahaha that's a good one Videl, you know that I am the strongest person in the world." Hercule said, "Besides I don't ever remember meeting this kid before."

"Allow me to jog your memory, we were never properly introduced but we did meet seven years ago, at the Cell Games." Gohan said

"Wait, what, did you just say the Cell Games?" Hercule asked beginning to lose all of his confidence.

"That's right, the Cell Games. The tournament that you claimed to be the victor, however we both know that is not true." Gohan said

"Wait if you said we met at the Cell Games that would've made you only a child." Hercule said

"That's right I would still be a child at that point." Gohan said

Hercule had fallen on his rear, pointing towards Gohan, with snot hanging from his nose and his jaw on the ground and all that could be heard coming from his mouth was, "Ahh...ah…ah"

"Now do you realize who I am?" Gohan asked

"You're…you're…you're that kid that fought Cell." Hercule said

"Correct, I was the kid that did what you couldn't. I am the true champion of the Cell Games." Gohan said

"You are only the Champion because you used cheap tricks to beat him. If I had gotten back in that fight, then I would've defeated Cell." Hercule said trying to regain his stature.

"Well than should we test that theory of yours?" Gohan asked

"Boy, are you challenging me, Hercule the Greatest Martial Arts Champion of the World?" Hercule asked

"Yup, I am challenging the fourth Greatest Martial Arts Champion of the World." Gohan said.

"Heh, if I am the fourth then who are the greatest three?" Hercule asked

"The three right before you" Gohan said

"Alright then fine I will accept your challenge." Hercule said, "Follow me to my indoor ring, Videl you be the referee."

They made their way to the ring and both sides got situated. Hercule took up a fighting stance while Gohan just stood there. "What's the matter, to scared to put up your guard?" Hercule asked

"Nope, I just don't need it. Since you are the current Champion I will let you have the first attack." Gohan said

"My first attack will be the last." Hercule said and he charged Gohan and attempted to punch Gohan in the face. However Gohan easily blocked it.

"What happened to your first attack being the last?" Gohan asked

"Well I guess I underestimated you a bit." Hercule said and he then attempted to fake Gohan out by pretending to punch him in the face but then switched to a right round house kick, which Gohan easily blocked once again. Getting frustrated with this Hercule began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks and all of them were blocked with ease. Hercule then attempted to punch Gohan in the face again and his fist made contact. However Gohan didn't even budge and Hercule was trying to tend to his swollen hand. It was as if a toddler punched a five foot thick steel wall.

"Hey kid what is your face made out of?" Hercule said

"Bone, but due to my intense training not only did my muscles strengthen but my bones as well." Gohan said, "Now it is my turn to attack." Gohan then disappeared and then reappeared and punched him as light as he could and Hercule flew out of the ring.

"Ring out and Gohan is the winner." Videl said

* * *

Please Comment


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

"Looks like you lost Dad, and you did say that if I had a boyfriend then he needed to be stronger than you. My boyfriend beat you so you don't have to worry, he can protect me if need be." Videl said

"Fine, even though I have told many lies over my life, I have always kept my word. You are free to date him without me harassing you about it." Hercule said and then looked at Gohan, "However if you ever do anything to break my daughters heart, I swear you will regret it."

"You don't have to worry about that sir." Gohan said sticking out his hand to help Hercule to his feet.

"Good" Hercule said taking Gohan's hand

(Flying towards Gohan's House)

Gohan was dressed in his Great Saiyaman costume and was flying right next to Videl in her jet copter since she hasn't mastered flying yet. "Hey Gohan, is Pan still at your house?" Videl asked

"No, she went back to her time this morning to see if she could dig up any more information about this Tora guy. Like possible weaknesses that we can exploit. I just hope she will be alright." Gohan said

"You know Gohan, whenever someone brings her up in a conversation, you actually start to sound like a father." Videl said and giggled a little bit, "It is actually kinda cute."

"You think so?" Gohan said rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah, so has your mom decided yet whether or not to let you train for this fight?" Videl asked

"No she hasn't." Gohan answered, "What would you decide if it were up to you?"

"I don't know." Videl answered and after thinking about it for a bit she answered, "I would probably say to go ahead and train. I mean it can't hurt your chances of survival right?"

"Right, oh were here." Gohan said and he went in for a landing and Videl followed. Once they had landed Gohan pressed the red button on his watch and his hero costume was swapped with his regular clothes.

"Hey mom, I'm back and I brought Videl." he shouted

"Gohan I need to talk to you before you start your homework." Chi-Chi shouted back from the kitchen

_What mom wants to speak to me before I start my homework? Whatever she wants to talk to me about must be really important. Mom doesn't even put the fate of the planet before my homework._ Gohan thought to himself and was completely shocked. Even Goku who was sitting in the living room waiting for dinner to be served was completely shocked. Father and son looked at each other like the whole world was about to blow up.

"What are you two making those faces for? She just wants to talk to him before he starts his homework." Videl said ignorantly

"Videl you just don't understand, my mom puts my homework before the fate of the entire planet. But now she wants to talk to me about something that is more important than my homework. I am telling you Videl this is a first." Gohan said still trying to cope with the fact that Chi-Chi put his school work second.

"Well go talk to her so we can get our homework done." Videl said

"Alright I am going." he said and he made his way into the kitchen where Chi-Chi was preparing dinner, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Gohan asked

"I have been thinking and I have decided to let you train, but only if two conditions are met." Chi-Chi said

"What are the conditions?" Gohan asked

"The first condition is that you stay on top of your school work and your homework must be done before training, and the second condition is that you don't ever ignore Videl. She is a nice girl and you need to spend time with her. Got it?" Chi-Chi said

"Don't worry, I promise to not fall behind in school and also not abandon Videl." Gohan said

"Good, now get started on your homework, and ask if Videl would like to stay for dinner." Chi-Chi said and Gohan left the kitchen and met Videl in the living room and they went to Gohan's room to work on their homework.

"So Gohan what did your mom have to say to you?" Videl asked

"She said that I could train as long as don't fall behind in school and don't ignore my social life." Gohan answered

Videl picked up the hidden context knowing that he usually tries to keep things about him secret. So she knew what he meant about social life, since the majority of his social life involved her.

"I see well that's good, hey Gohan I don't get question six you mind giving me a hand?" she asked with a grin on her face. As soon as Gohan looked over Videl tackled him and was now sitting on top of him looking down into his pure charcoal colored eyes. Unfortunately for them Chi-Chi heard the loud thud that came from Gohan's room was on her way to check out.

"Hey Videl what are you doing?" Gohan said trying to keep his voice down so his mother doesn't walk in on them like this. Videl bent over and shut Gohan up by giving him a kiss.

When they separated Videl was the first to speak, "I'm so glad." is all she said. Chi-Chi was about to barge in but stopped after she heard Videl. Gohan was so distracted by Videl that he didn't even notice that his mother was right outside his door just waiting to barge in. Gohan looked into Videl's gorgeous azure eye and was confused by what she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm so glad that even though things are going to get really crazy that you still plan on spending time with me." she replied. Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief and decided not to ruin the moment for the young couple and went back to the kitchen and continued to prepare dinner.

(An Hour Later)

"Goku, would you go tell Gohan that dinner is ready and ask Videl if she would like to join us." Chi-Chi said

"Sure" Goku said and he made his way towards Gohan's room. He opened the door to Gohan's room and found out that both Videl and his son weren't there. He did however notice an open window. _I wonder where those two have gone. Instant Transmission gotta love it._ Goku searched around for Gohan's energy signal and warped to him.

(To Gohan and Videl)

"That is it Videl, you are doing great." Gohan said

"You really think so Gohan?" Videl asked

"Yeah I can't believe how good you have gotten at this." Gohan said, "Now go faster."

Goku appeared several yards behind Gohan who was standing on the other side of a bush. Goku walks up to Gohan and says, "Um, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hey Dad, I'm just helping Videl here practice her flying." Gohan said

"Oh, ok, how long have you been teaching her?" Goku asked

"It's been roughly a week since we began and she basically has it down." Gohan answered.

"Wow a week and she has just learned about energy that is impressive." Goku said

"So Dad, why did you come out here?" Gohan asked

"Oh, that's right, your mother has dinner ready and Videl you are welcome to join us." Goku said, "By the way Gohan we are going to start training tomorrow."

"Ok no problem, Videl you going to join us?" Gohan asked

"Sure, I was just getting hungry." Videl answered

"Ok, just hang on to me and we will go home via Instant Transmission." Goku said setting himself up for the technique. Gohan grabbed his father's shoulder and Videl held Gohan's hand. The next thing they knew they were in the living room and Chi-Chi had just finished setting the table.

"Wow that is so cool. We were miles away from your house and in less than a blink of an eye we are back here." Videl said completely in awe of how useful that little trick can be.

"What were you guys doing, Gohan you know you should be doing your homework." Chi-Chi said placing her hands on her hips.

"I was helping Videl practice her flying and we finished our homework about a half an hour ago." Gohan said

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chi-Chi asked

"I did but you were on the phone and Dad was asleep on the couch. I guess you didn't hear me." Gohan said

"Well you should've made that I knew but let's forget about it and eat some dinner." Chi-Chi said.

"Hey mom where is Goten?" Gohan asked

"He should be home from Bulma's any minute now." she answered and just as she finished saying it the front door swung open and Goten came running in and took his seat. "Goten, how many times do I have to say it, go wash your hands before you eat, that goes for the rest of you as well." Chi-Chi said and everyone did as they were told.

* * *

Please Comment


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

(After Dinner)

"Food was great as always Chi-Chi." Goku said leaning back rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you very much for dinner." Videl said

"Not a problem Videl, I'm just glad you could join us." Chi-Chi said

"Well I would like to stay a bit longer but I think I should get going." Videl said making her way to the door.

"What Videl its Friday, you can stay a little longer." Gohan said hoping she would stay.

"Sorry Gohan but you are going to start training tomorrow and I know you have to get up early. So I think I should just be going." Videl said really not wanting to leave but knowing that she has to.

"I guess you're right, how you let me take you home?" Gohan offered wanting to spend as much time with Videl as possible.

"I would like that." she responded and she reached into her pocket for the Capsule that held her jet copter.

"Wait, don't use your jet copter." Gohan said

"But Gohan I can't fly long distances without it." Videl responded not knowing what Gohan was thinking.

"I know that, we are going to use a different form of transportation." Gohan said and he stepped outside and shouted, "NIMBUS!" and soon enough the flying nimbus showed up. Gohan then hopped up and was actually sitting on the cloud.

"Gohan you want me to ride on a cloud?" Videl asked in disbelief.

"You can do it, in order to ride the flying nimbus you must have a pure heart, and nobody has a heart as pure as yours." Gohan said

Videl blushed at the complement and nodded as she climbed up on the cloud. She sat down right behind Gohan and was amazed that she was actually sitting on a cloud. "Gohan this is amazing." she said

"I told ya, now hang onto me ok. Otherwise you might fall off." Gohan said and the flying nimbus took off towards Satan City.

Being up so high and moving so fast the wind was really cold, however Videl wasn't cold at all. She was holding on to her Gohan and his body heat kept warm. She rested her head up against his back and closed her eyes and said, "Gohan this is amazing."

"You're right Videl, but hey look at that sunset." Gohan said

Videl opened her eyes and all she saw was the sun setting behind some mountains and the sky was filled colors of orange, some red, and some pink. All Videl could say was, "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah it sure is but it still doesn't even compare to you." Gohan said.

Videl tightened her grip around Gohan and tears began to fall from her eyes, "Thank you." she sobbed

"Huh, Videl why are you crying?" Gohan asked

"You are the first one to say that I am beautiful. Most people think that I am too tom-boyish and so nobody has ever said that to me. I am just so happy to know that someone truly thinks I am beautiful." Videl said barely being able to keep herself together.

Gohan stopped the Nimbus and turned around to face Videl. He then wiped the tears off of her face and the shared their most passionate kiss to date. They couldn't help but put their hearts and souls into this kiss. Little did they know, Goten and Trunks were hiding in the clouds and taking pictures of them, "Aw man we just hit the jackpot, quick let's go back to my place and develop these pictures." Trunks said to Goten.

"Yeah" Goten said and the two pint sized Saiyans flew off to Capsule Corp. Just as Goten and Trunks flew off Gohan and Videl separated, "Videl please don't cry. You are so much more beautiful when you don't cry." Gohan said

"Gohan, thank you so much; that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much Gohan." Videl said

"I love you too, Videl." Gohan said and they just sat there for a few minutes enjoying the moment both of them not wanting it to end. However time rolled on and Gohan had to get Videl home.

Gohan had the flying nimbus stop behind the gates to the Satan manor, "Here go Videl." he said.

"Thank you so much Gohan, tonight has been the best night of my life." she said and pulled Gohan in for a goodnight kiss.

Once they separated Gohan said, "Videl I would like you to have the flying nimbus."

"Thank you so much Gohan." she said, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, remember I promised my mom that I can't ignore you. I'll give you a call once I'm done training for the day." Gohan said. They both gave each other one more kiss before Gohan began to fly home.

(Back Gohan's house)

"Hey mom, I'm back." Gohan said as he walked in finding Chi-Chi and Goku hovering over a picture with Goten standing right next to them.

"Oh Gohan the two of you are just adorable." Chi-Chi squealed

"What do you mean mom?" Gohan asked hoping that picture she was hold wasn't what he thought it was.

"Look at what Goten brought us." Goku said holding out the picture of Gohan and Videl kiss on the nimbus cloud with the sunset behind them. However because of the sunset you can only see two silhouettes kissing. However they were easily recognizable.

"Oh ho Goten you are so dead." Gohan said as he began to chase the hysterical Goten.

(The Next Morning)

Goku and Gohan had just arrived at Capsule Corp. with the help of Instant Transmission.

"What are you doing here Kakarot, you know better than anyone else that I train alone." Vegeta said

"I know Vegeta, I just figured that things would move a little faster if I showed you both real quick on how to become a Super Saiyan 3." Goku said

"He is right Vegeta, before we even begin to think about Super Saiyan 4 we all should master Super Saiyan 3." Gohan said trying to convince Vegeta to agree.

"Fine, I guess you have a point. No sense in trying to skip one level." Vegeta said

"Alright let's go to a less populated area, otherwise a few buildings might collapse." Goku said and they all took off. They eventually came to a barren wasteland and decided this is where they will train.

"Alright Kakarot stop wasting time and show us this Super Saiyan 3." Vegeta said getting impatient.

"Alright here it goes." Goku said and transformed into a Super Saiyan, "First go Super Saiyan." He then transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, "Then you need to become a Super Saiyan 2." Goku paused for a quick second. "And then" he said then began to scream at the top of his lung. His power level skyrocketed and the entire planet began to shake.

"Whoa, unreal" Vegeta said as Goku continued to transform.

"What power" Gohan said trying to not get blown away.

Goku stopped screaming for a second and said, "This next energy has to come from deep within, push hard to find it." and went back to screaming. Goku's hair then started to grow longer. It wasn't two long before it was down past his waste. Gohan and Vegeta looked at Goku in complete shock and couldn't believe the amount of power they were sensing from Goku. "Tap into that and you become a Super Saiyan 3." he said in a low voice.

"Wow that's incredible." Gohan said.

Goku then reverted back to his normal state, "Alright now you guys give it a shot."

"Thanks for the demonstration Kakarot, but now I am going go and train by myself." Vegeta said and he took off.

"Well looks like it's just you and me Gohan, now try and go Super Saiyan 3." Goku said

"Alright here goes nothing." Gohan said and he skipped right to Super Saiyan 2 and began to search for that buried power.

Some distance away Vegeta began his training to become a Super Saiyan 3, he also skipped right to Super Saiyan 2 and attempted the transformation and began screaming at the top of his lungs. Vegeta's power began to grow but he then lost control of the transformation and accidently reverted back to normal. "Rats, I lost control, again." he said

Goku and Gohan felt that Vegeta attempted the transformation. "Impatient as always" Goku said, "So Gohan how are you doing?"

"I'm getting closer, but this power is so elusive." he answered.

"Don't give up, and don't forget your emotions can sometimes be the key to power. Just remember everyone that is important to you and how much you want to protect them." Goku said.

After hearing this Gohan got really motivated and attempted the transformation and began to scream at the top of his lungs. "THAT'S IT GOHAN, THINK OF WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN. THINK ABOUT PAN AND WHAT SHE HAD GONE THROUGH. THINK SHE LOST BOTH HER FATHER AND HER MOTHER TO THIS SAIYAN. USE THE ANGER YOU FEEL TO PUSH YOU FORWARD!" Goku shouted seeing that Gohan was getting closer and closer to becoming a Super Saiyan 3. However Gohan lost control just as Vegeta did and reverted back to normal, but having spent more energy than Vegeta, Gohan was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

"Wow Dad, this Super Saiyan 3 is really hard to control." Gohan said still trying to catch his breath.

"You did great Gohan, and it was your first try to. I'm so proud of you." Goku said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

* * *

Please don't forget to comment


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

(Twenty-three years in the future)

Pan had just returned to her timeline and looked upon the devastated world she comes from. She had landed in West City and most of it was reduced rubble from when Tora first attacked. "Looking at this world and now knowing what it used to be is hard to cope with." Pan said to herself.

She continued to look around, she had made a home in what was left of Capsule Corp. She let out a deep sigh picturing what this place looked like back in its prime. The next thing she saw was a small drone flying to her.

"Oh great, Tora has been wondering where I have been." Pan said to herself.

The drone stopped right next to her. It then began to circle Pan and stopped at her back. The drone reached out with one of its mechanical arms and lifted the back of her shirt. It found what it was looking for, a number had been burned into Pan's lower back. "Slave number 2674, Lord Tora has been looking for you and demands that you comply to his summons." it said in a typical robotic voice as it lowered her shirt.

"Whatever scrap heap, did Tora mention what he wants me for?" Pan said in a cold voice.

"No, will you comply with his summons?" it asked.

"Fine I will go see Tora." she said and took off towards Tora's palace.

(Tora's Palace)

The palace was built on top of Kami's Lookout. He figured that in order to rule over the inhabitants of Earth he should be far above them, almost as if he was a God. The palace was elaborate and made of some kind white metal that wasn't naturally found on Earth.

Pan had landed and started to walk towards the throne room. Once she was outside the door to the throne room the door open by itself and she made her way in. "Ah Pan there you are." said a man with no shirt on and scars all over. He had black spiky hair but his bangs covered his forehead. He also had a scar over his left eye. He wore white baggy pants with a red belt. However the one thing that stood out was that he had a tail wrapped around his waist.

"So where have you been?" he asked

"Nowhere special Tora." Pan said glaring at the Saiyan.

"Now Pan don't be like that, we are the last of the Saiyans. We need to look out for one another." Tora said in fake comforting voice.

"Pfft, yeah right. You caring about anyone, give me a break. Ever since you took over this planet you haven't cared about anyone but yourself." Pan said crossing her arms.

"Watch your tongue Pan. You know better than anyone else that even my patients has its limits." he said in a cold and ruthless voice.

"My apologies." she said getting on one knee.

"Now that is better, I have been tolerant of your attitude for your entire life. However I am beginning to lose my patients with your lack of respect. Just keep that in mind unless you want to end up like that pathetic father of yours." Tora said clearly trying to provoke Pan.

Pan on the other hand clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Normally she would just ignore the comment but having met Gohan first hand, she had to use all of her willpower to keep herself under control and not attack Tora.

After realizing that Pan wasn't falling for his provocation he sat down and said, "You may go."

Pan stood up and left the palace. She flew off to valley out in the middle of nowhere to blow off some steam. Once she landed the words "pathetic father" rang through her head and she let out a loud scream. She began smashing rocks and blasting everything in sight to ease her anger. "I hate that man so much, how dare he call my father pathetic. I may have only spent a few days with him but if there is one thing that I learned is that my father is one of the greatest men to walk the Earth." she shouted. However a small grin appeared on her face, "Heh, my mom sure is one lucky woman." she said to herself.

After calming down Pan decided to go to where her old house, it was the place that Goten had taken her to when both of her parents were murdered. It was the same house that Gohan took her too when she back in time.

When she landed the memory of Gohan taking her inside of this house flashed through her mind and a smile stretched across her face. "This place hasn't changed at all." Pan said to herself.

She walked in and pictured all of the craziness that went on here twenty-three years ago. However there was one thing that she was looking for in here. After twenty-three years the place was a mess, however Pan knew exactly where to look. When she was staying with her family in the past Chi-Chi showed her the old family album, and that it was kept under the sink. However since she was back in her time line she hoped that it would have a few more pictures in it. She flipped through the pages until she found pictures that weren't in the one that Chi-Chi showed her. One of the pictures happened to be the one that Goten and Trunks took of Gohan and Videl on the nimbus cloud. She continued to flip through the pages until one picture caught her eyes.

It was a picture of Gohan in a tuxedo with his arm around a woman in a white dress. "This must be my father's wedding picture." she said to herself. She closely studied the woman in the picture and she immediately recognized her, "It's Videl, my father's high school girlfriend becomes his wife, which must mean that she is my mother." Pan said out loud trying to cope with this discovery.

Pan all of a sudden had big smile across her face and tears were running down her face. "I can't believe it, I went back in time to meet with my father and at the same time met my mother. I couldn't be happier." she sobbed

(The Present)

Gohan was busy training and Videl was hanging out with Erasa however they both stopped what they were doing and looked at the sky. For some unknown reason they felt happy. They didn't know why but they felt as if for the first time they were complete.

"Hey Gohan, is something wrong?" Goku asked and Gohan came back to senses.

"Ah no sorry about that, just got a little distracted." Gohan said and attempted to go Super Saiyan 3 once again.

(To Videl)

"Videl, what are you looking at?" Erasa asked

"Huh, oh uh nothing really just spaced out there for a sec." Videl answered

"Yeah ok sure, I bet you were thinking about Gohan." Erasa said teasing Videl

"Well he did cross my mind." Videl said

"How are you two doing?" Erasa asked

"We are doing fine, there is so much more to him than what meets the eye." Videl said

"Really like what?" Erasa pried

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It just something that Gohan asked to keep between us. You understand right." Videl said.

"Oh, come on Videl you can trust me." Erasa whined

"Erasa you have never been all that great at keeping secrets." Videl said

"Oh, come on please?" Erasa begged.

"Sorry but no, now don't ask me again." Videl said starting to get annoyed by Erasa's pestering

"Aw man your no fun." Erasa pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm sorry Erasa, it's just that I have to respect his wishes." Videl said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, so are you two doing anything tonight?" Erasa asked

"Yeah, Gohan is going to be taking me out to dinner, and then we are going to go see a movie." Videl said

"Oh, yeah, where are you going for dinner?" Erasa asked

"I don't know, he wants to make it a surprise." Videl said

* * *

Please comment


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Side Note: I know I am posting this earlier than what I said I would but I gave myself a day off from all of the projects I was doing and decided to do an update.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic conversation**

* * *

(A Few Months Later)

*Videl POV*

I could just stare into those pitch black eyes of his all day, the eyes of someone who has seen many horrors and is so strong but yet so gentle. His soft eyes quickly turned sharp and battle ready. As I turned around I saw a man with golden spiky hair. However his eyes were very different from Gohan's, they were cold and bloodthirsty.

"Gohan, who is that man?" I asked but he immediately pushed me behind him and didn't say a word.

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" to the man. I have never heard him sound so angry.

"Gohan what do you mean?" I asked terrified of what was going on.

"Look in his left hand." Gohan said with more venom in his voice than the most poisonous snake had in its entire body.

I looked however and couldn't believe what I saw, he was holding Pan by her hair but she was really pale and she made no attempt to try and free herself from this man's grip and she was limp.

"ANSWER ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Gohan shouted losing the very little patience that he had.

"Oh this brat, isn't it obvious? She defied me so I taught her a permanent lesson. In other words the price for betrayal is death." he said sounding like he enjoyed saying the word "death"

Gohan charged at the man, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted losing all sense of himself.

"Gohan wait!" I shouted trying to stop him from attacking out of sheer rage.

"Oh, you're going to kill me. Let's see if you can." the man said in a cold voice eager to shed more blood. Gohan was just about to punch him in the face, but the man quickly countered by grabbing Gohan by the neck.

"Hm, just as I thought, you're weak." the man said in a disappointed tone and snapped Gohan's neck with the slightest movement of his wrist.

"No…NO GOHAN NO! PLEASE NO GET UP. NO GOHAN!" I shouted as Gohan's limp body that had reverted back to his normal state fall to the ground and didn't move. The man smirked and looked over to me on my hands and knees crying and clenching my chest in pain. It was the worst kind of pain I had ever felt.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon." he said mockingly and I looked up and glared at him. He then closed his eyes and said, "In the next world."

I woke up, screaming for Gohan and gasping for air clenching my chest to find myself in my room. As soon as I realized I was in my room I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, it was just another nightmare. That's the third one this week."

Within just a few seconds my dad barged into the room, "Are you ok sugar-bean? I heard you screaming, and why are you sweating and pale?" Hercule asked in his overprotective fatherly voice.

.

"I'm fine dad, it was just a nightmare. A really bad one, but everything is fine, go back to bed." I said trying to convince myself that everything was alright.

"Oh ok, well try and get some sleep." Hercule said as he left the room.

I laid back down onto my bed and looked at my alarm clock and it read 3:47 am. _These nightmares just keep getting worse and worse, and they are always about that man and Gohan getting killed right before my eyes._

(The Next Morning at Orange Star High School)

*Over World POV*

_Oh man I promised Videl that I would meet her on the roof of the school in ten minutes but this pursuit is taking more time than I thought_. Gohan thought to himself while trying to catch the bank robbers who had some really impressive driving skills. Whoever was driving that car was one hell of a precision driver, as if he did this kind of thing for a living.

"Alright that's it, no more games." Gohan said as he landed behind the car and stuck out his hand and created a shock wave that flipped the car over. The cops quickly caught up and arrested the crooks.

"Thank you Saiyaman, we couldn't have done this without your help." said the Chief

"Not a problem Chief, that is what I am here for." he answered doing a series of ridiculous poses while using his stupid super hero voice, "Now if you will excuse me I need to be on my way."

"Thank you again Saiyaman." the Chief said as Gohan took off towards school.

(On the roof of Orange Star High School)

"Oh where is he, he promised to meet me here five minutes ago." Videl said pacing back and forth. She looked up and saw exactly what she was looking for, "Gohan you're late." she yelled while giving him her classic glare.

"Sorry Videl, but there was crime that I had to take care of." Gohan said as he landed and switched clothes.

"Alright, I guess I will let you off of the hook, but you are going to make this up to me." she said.

"Yeah I understand, but we need to hurry otherwise we are going to be late to class." Gohan said about to make a break for the door.

"Hold it Gohan, aren't you forgetting something." Videl said once again glaring at him.

"Um, let me see, in school uniform, got my back pack, got my capsule lunch. Nope I got everything." Gohan said

"Gohan, I can't believe how dense you are! You forgot the good morning kiss!" she screamed stomping her foot on the roof while her face was turning red from a mix of anger and blush.

Gohan stepped back a bit, terrified of his now pissed off girlfriend. "Sorry Videl." he said quickly and bowing his head hoping she will forgive him.

"Oh Gohan, what am I going to do with you? No matter how hard I try I just can't stay mad at you." she said crossing her arms. She then walked up to him and he pulled her in for the good morning kiss that she so desired.

"Feeling better?" Gohan asked

"Yup, now let's get going before we are late." Videl answered

"Alright let's go." Gohan said and both Gohan and Videl began to make their way to their lockers to get their textbooks.

(In Class)

It was second period and they were only five minutes into the lesson and the monotone teacher had already put more than half of the class to sleep.

"Oh my god, this guy works better than a lullaby." Videl yawned fighting off her urge to take a nap.

"I know what you mean, take a look at Sharpner. He was out like a light within the first minute of class." Erasa whispered also trying not to fall asleep.

"Guys do me a favor and not talk about going to sleep, I can barely stay awake as it is and I don't need my mom getting a phone call about me sleeping in class." Gohan said rubbing his eyes.

"Afraid your mom will come after you with her Frying Pan of Discipline?" Videl joked

"Yeah, the idea of that frying pan scares me." Gohan said

"Oh come on, quit exaggerating Gohan. I seriously doubt your mom would hit you with a frying pan. I bet she is sweet just like you." Erasa said

"Erasa, he isn't exaggerating, also his mom is strict beyond belief." Videl said.

(Son Residence)

"Achoo!" Chi-Chi sneezed

"God bless you." Goku said

"Thank you, I hope I'm not coming down with a cold." Chi-Chi said

(Back at School)

"You three pay attention" said the monotone teacher.

"Yes sir." they all said in unison.

**Hey Gohan can you hear me?** Videl asked telepathically

**Yeah, what's up?** Gohan asked

**Heh, learning how to speak to one another telepathically certainly has its advantages.** Videl said

**It sure does, so is there something you wanted to ask me?** Gohan asked

**Yeah, I was wondering if you were training this weekend?** Videl asked

**I was hoping to get in some training, unless you have a better offer.** Gohan answered

**Well I was hoping we could spend the weekend together.** Videl said

**Ok, how about we go camping. I can take the weekend off from training and we can go camping.** Gohan said

**Sounds good to me, we'll talk more later.** Videl said

* * *

So what do you guys think, please comment


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Side Note: Sorry I am posting later than I promised. I came down with something and haven't been able to work. Also I don't know for those who follow the story if you got an update about Chapter 16 a while back. That is also a chapter for the story no longer the apology note. If you did get the update let me know.

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

(After School)

"Thank god it's Friday." Videl said stretching her arms.

"You said it, so Videl you wanna hang out?" Erasa asked.

"Sorry Erasa I'm booked this whole weekend." Videl said hoping that she will just leave it at that.

"Aw that's too bad, maybe next time. Have fun hanging out with Gohan this weekend." Erasa giggled

"I never said anything about Gohan!" Videl shouted.

"True, but Videl look who you are talking to. I can practically read your mind, I mean we have known each other since kindergarten." Erasa said.

"Crap I can't hide anything from you." Videl said.

"Nope, so what are you and Gohan doing this weekend?" Erasa asked

"We're just going camping." Videl said

"With who?" Erasa asked.

"So far it is just me and him, and before you even say it. No we will not do that." Videl said.

"Well I'm sure you need to get packing so I will get going, have fun with Gohan. Make those nights under the stars something to remember." Erasa giggled before she ran off without giving Videl a chance to say something.

Videl decided to ignore the last part of her fare well and went to go meet Gohan on the roof of the school.

"Hey Videl, ready for this weekend?" Gohan asked

"Yeah I can't wait, but is anyone else coming. I was kinda hoping that it would just be the two of us." Videl said while her face was turning a little red.

"Sure we can have it just be the two of us, I mean if that is what you want." Gohan said with his usual smile

"Thanks Gohan, I don't think I would be able to handle the Demon-duo for an entire weekend. You know how those two are always out to embarrass us, or mostly you." Videl said

Gohan just laughed and said, "Yeah I know exactly what you mean, I mean my mom still goes gaga over that picture of us on the nimbus cloud, and it is all thanks to them that she got her hands on that photo."

"She's still not over that picture yet, that was months ago." Videl said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it has started to make me a little concerned about her." Gohan said, "But anyways let's get going."

The couple took off and began to fly towards the Satan mansion. However a familiar energy signal appeared on the Earth and Gohan noticed it. "Hold up Videl I sense something."

"What is it Gohan?" Videl asked

Gohan immediately recognized the signal and smiled, "Hmm, don't worry about it. Pan has returned." he said and started to fly towards her.

"Hey Gohan wait up." Videl said flying after him, "So Pan has really returned, I bet you're excited. Hey maybe we can invite her to come along with us."

"That's a great idea Videl." Gohan said looking really happy.

(To Pan)

"It is great to be back, now let me see where is Dad?" Pan said and closed her eyes to begin to search for Gohan's energy signal. "There he is, looks like he is coming to me and it looks like Mom is with him, great I can't wait to see them." she said and took off to meet up with them.

In just a couple of minutes Gohan and Videl came into view. "Hey Pan, welcome back!" Gohan shouted and Pan flew right into her father's arms for a hug.

"Hi dad." Pan said she then let go of Gohan and looked at Videl.

"Hi Pan, how have you bee-" Videl was cut off by Pan's quick embrace. Tears were running down Pan's face, "Hi mom." she said and Gohan and Videl were shocked by this.

"D-d-did you just call me, Mom?" Videl asked with Pan still holding onto her. Pan nodded her head and Videl still trying to digest this information looked over at Gohan who was also still trying to digest this new revelation. _She just called me mom, and I already know that Gohan is her father. That can only mean one thing, Gohan and I eventually take our relationship further and start a family._ Videl couldn't be happier with this discovery and quickly hugged her daughter back with tears running down her face as well.

_Videl is her mother, that means my first girlfriend is the mother of my child. Wait I thought she said she didn't know who her mother was._ "Pan, it's great that you are back but I just have one question, how did you find out that Videl is your mother?" he asked receiving glares from Videl.

"After I went back to my time went to where I used to live. You see I used to live in the house you live in now and after Grandma Chi-Chi showed me the family album in this time I went back there and looked through it again in hopes of more pictures to be in there. I eventually found you're wedding picture and I immediately recognized Videl. I then put two and two together, so Videl has to be my mother." Pan explained after letting go of Videl and whipped her tears from her eyes.

"I see, that makes sense." Gohan said and then looked at Videl again, "This is kinda awkward wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah this is really awkward." Videl said not knowing what to make of the situation.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked looking kinda hurt.

"It's just that Videl and I are still in high school, and now we have learned that not only do we eventually get married but we also have a daughter together. Don't get me wrong Pan it's not that I am ungrateful for your presence but this isn't something that happens every day." Gohan explained not wanting to hurt Pan's feelings.

"Ok." Pan said and pulled Gohan and Videl in for a group hug, "So dad how is you training?"

"Great I have almost mastered Super Saiyan 3, but I am going to take this weekend off from training and Videl and I were going to go camping. Would you like to join us?" Gohan asked.

"I would love to but I don't have anything that I could use for camping." Pan said

"Don't worry Pan, leave that to me. You see I don't think you know this but my father is rich beyond belief. So we can easily get you some gear and camping clothes." Videl said thankful for once for her father's wealth.

"That's perfect mom, I didn't know you were rich." Pan said.

"Well this is one of the few conversations you've had with your mother isn't it. By the way Gohan do you need anything?" Videl asked.

"Nope I'm good, when I was four, Piccolo kidnapped me and threw me into the woods for six months to learn how to fend for myself. I'll be fine." Gohan said.

Videl and Pan just look dumbfounded. Sure Piccolo trained Pan but he never did that to her. "So you're telling me you had to survive in the wilderness for six months for training." Videl said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know something getting chased by a T-Rex is great way to build speed, because if you can't run fast enough you become dinner." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

Videl and Pan just continued to stare at Gohan blankly. "Ok, then Tarzan here will be just fine, but I am sleeping in a tent, not a tree." Videl said.

"I'm with you mom, we can just get dad a hammock that he can hang in a tree." Pan said.

"Alright, I am going to go home and get packed. Videl why don't you take Pan with you to meet your dad and then get her some of the things she needs for the trip." Gohan said.

"Sure thing Gohan, but I don't know how well this is going to end with my dad." Videl said.

"Why is that?" Pan asked.

"My dad is bit of an idiot. All he really cares about is his fame and fortune. He will spend hours in front of a mirror doing stupid poses and admiring himself. He may also not take the whole future granddaughter thing to well." Videl said.

"Wow, how someone like you came from him is beyond me." Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan." Videl said and she motioned for Pan to follow her and took off.

"Hey dad, that was one really smooth comment. Keep it up." Pan said before following after Videl.

Gohan just looked confused and decided to shrug it off and make his way back home. "Wait I just thought of something, if she has deep hidden powers and has inherited Videl's temper and my explosive anger then she could possibly become radically powerful in the blink of an eye. That is someone I wouldn't want to fight with."

(Son Residence)

"Hey Gohan ready to do some training?" Goku asked and started to stretch.

"Actually dad, I'm taking this weekend off. I'm going camping with Videl and-" Gohan was interrupted by Chi-Chi, "GOHAN WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GOING CAMPING WITH VIDEL, YOU AREN'T GOING ALONE THAT IS FOR SURE BUSTER." she shrieked.

"Mom let me finish, I was also going to say that Pan is coming as well." Gohan said.

"What Pan, she's back?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Gohan said

"Where is my granddaughter, I want to see her." Chi-Chi said.

"She is with Videl, Videl is going to help her buy some camping supplies." Gohan said.

"Gohan, shame on you, Pan is your daughter so you should be paying for her supplies not Videl." Chi-Chi said disappointed in her son.

"But mom Pan is also *mumble*" Gohan said really quietly.

"What was that Gohan speak up." Chi-Chi said.

Gohan sighed, "Pan is also Videl's daughter." he said.

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screamed so loud that the people on Namek could hear her, "VIDEL IS THE MOTHER OF MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

"Yes she is, I can even vouch for Gohan." Goku said without thinking.

"What do you mean dad that you knew this whole time." Gohan said.

"WHAT AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Chi-Chi screamed again except this time everyone in Otherworld heard her.

_Oops, I said too much._ "Yes I knew from the minute I was revived that you and Videl were her parents. Not only does she resemble the both of you but her energy signature is similar to both yours and Videl's. That is how I knew, but I kept you in the dark about this because I wanted to ensure that she would be born, which meant that you and Videl would have to come together naturally without feeling obligated for your daughter's sake." Goku said hoping that will allow him to avoid Chi-Chi's frying pan.

"You still could've told me." Chi-Chi said.

"Chi-Chi, be honest do you really think you would be able to lie to Gohan about this for a couple of years without feeling the need to tell him out of guilt?" Goku said.

"I can't lie to my baby boy, I guess you're right Goku. Now Gohan, Bulma and I are going to need to start planning your wedding so start packing and I will call up Bulma." Chi-Chi said skipping away joyfully.

"Darn, I can't even say that we may not get married." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I know that you feel obligated to marry Videl but still try to make it a happy marriage. Think about it, there was obviously something about her that made you fall in love with her in order to marry her in a different time line. Just try and find that something." Goku said placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You're right dad, man you are on fire today with your wisdom." Gohan said.

Goku just laughed, "Well being around guys that have two thousand years on me kinda makes you a little wiser."

"I guess so, well I better start packing." Gohan said as he ran off towards his room.

* * *

What do you guys think. I made this chapter a little longer than usual. Please Comment


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Side Note: Ha the Mayans were wrong the world didn't end. Just as I thought they got tired of making calendars and moved on to more productive things. LOL

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

(Twenty-three years in the future)

"My lord Tora I have news to report to you sire." one of Tora's drones said in a typical robotic voice.

"What is it?" Tora asked

"My lord, Slave 2674 has constructed a time machine and gone back in time." the drone said.

"What interesting news, so Pan has built a time machine. This is great now I can rule over two worlds. Drone search Pan's dwelling area and find me the blue prints for this time machine and make one for me." Tora said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes sir, give me one week and I will have your time machine." the drone said.

"Very well you have one week, taking over this world should be as easy as taking candy from a baby." Tora said dismissing the drone to go about its orders.

(Present Time)

"Well Pan this is my house." Videl said while standing right outside of her house.

"Wow mom, it is huge. So where do you think Gramps is?" Pan asked.

Videl let out a sigh, "He is probably watching his old fights right now." she said very unenthusiastically.

"Wow, Gramps is really self obsessed. That is really different from Grandpa Goku." Pan said.

"No kidding, now before we go in let me take care of the introductions, oh and by the way the whole world thinks he is responsible for defeating Cell, not Gohan." Videl said.

"What how come the world thinks your dad defeated Cell when it was really my dad?" Pan asked a little shocked by this news.

"From what I understand after Gohan defeated Cell he and his friends left the area leaving my father with a whole bunch of unconscious reporters. When they awoke my dad took the credit, however the maids and the butlers here don't know that so just role with it. You can still tell him that you know the truth, but do it in private." Videl said.

"Ok fine." Pan said not really liking this whole idea, "But wait why not let the world know that my dad was responsible for Cell's defeat?"

"I'm not asking you to do this for my father's sake, I'm asking you to do this for Gohan's sake. He doesn't want all of the attention that comes from saving the world, he wants a life as quiet as possible and that will never happen if reporters are attacking him 24/7." Videl answered.

"Oh, if this is for dad's sake then sure." Pan said.

"Alright let's go see my dad." Videl said eager to find out what Hercule's reaction to this news will be, "Follow me." The mother-daughter pair made their way through the mansion. Pan was kinda disturbed with all of the life size portraits of Hercule all over the place and that his face was sculpted onto everything.

"Wow, no wonder you prefer to hang out at dad's house" Pan said.

"I can't stand walking down these halls, especially now that I know the truth and that my father even lied to me." Videl said clenching her fist.

They eventually made it to the home theater where Hercule was watching some of his old fights, "Hey dad there is someone here I want you to meet."

"Videl, who could it be this time? Last time you made me meet your boyfriend, don't tell me you have a new one." Hercule said and then looked over to his daughter and saw Pan, "Oh, never mind about the boyfriend comment, so who is your friend?"

"Dad what I am about to say is going to sound impossibly crazy but you have to believe me, this girl here is my future daughter and your future granddaughter, her name is Pan." Videl said bluntly.

Hercule just looked utterly confused and stared at the two girls. Apparently this was too much for him to process.

"Is he alright?" Pan whispered in Videl's ear.

"He is fine, he is slow watch 3…2…1…now." Videl counted down and immediately Hercule burst out laughing.

"Wow, you're good mom." Pan whispered.

Hercule managed to stop laughing, "Videl what a crazy thing to come in here and say that is impossible."

"Would you say that it was impossible if I told you who my father was and the kind of people he is associated with?" Pan asked.

"Sure, who is your father?" Hercule asked.

"My current boyfriend." Videl chimed in, and you know who he is associated with right.

"WHAT?!" Hercule shouted.

"Yup it's true." Videl said

"It doesn't matter what kind of crazy powers he has, there is no way anyone can travel through time. Even Capsule Corp. isn't that advanced." Hercule said.

"Actually they have blue prints for a time machine right now they just choose not to manufacture it because it would be dangerous if people could travel through time at will. I have one because I came to alert everyone of a coming threat." Pan said.

"What threat?" Hercule asked looking terrified. Pan explained everything to Hercule and when she finished Hercule looked about ready to shit himself and eventually fainted.

"Wow he truly is a coward." Pan said now understanding what her father meant earlier about how is it someone like Videl came from Hercule.

"Yeah I know, how about you help me get packed and then we can meet up with Gohan later, I mean you're already packed since we hit the store before we came here. I'll leave a note for my father so he knows this wasn't a dream." Videl said as the left the room.

(Two Hours Later Son Residence)

"Ok you two, are you ready to go camping?" Gohan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Videl said after finally being able to catch her breath after Chi-Chi squeezed the life out of her.

"Come on dad let's go." Pan said getting a little excited while also trying to soothe her aching cheeks. Chi-Chi had pinched them so much that she started to bleed.

"Alright I know the perfect place, hey dad would you give us a hand with your Instant Transmission?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded and Gohan gave the exact coordinates and Goku dropped them off.

"Hey Gohan where are we?" Videl asked.

"Take a look around, and see for yourself." Gohan said and Videl and Pan did just that and couldn't believe the sight they saw. They are in a beautiful valley surrounded by mountains and in the middle of the valley is a vast lake surrounded by fairly light woods. The forest isn't all that dense so it will be easy to navigate by foot, however off to one side of the lake is meadow of flowers.

"Gohan, this place is gorgeous. How did you ever find this place?" Videl asked.

"I found this during the six months of training I did as a kid. I usually come here to relax. You see that tallest mountain, it is actually a dormant volcano, so there are some hot springs around here as well." Gohan said looking over to the two girls.

"Did you just say hot springs?" Pan asked hoping she didn't hear him wrong.

"Yup" he said and the two girls looked at each other and smiled and then tackled Gohan.

"Gohan you picked the perfect spot for our camping trip." Videl said hugging her boyfriend.

"You really think so?" Gohan asked while his face turned red.

"Yeah dad, this place is awesome." Pan said while also hugging her father.

"Well let's not waste any more time, let's setup camp and then maybe we can hit those hot springs." Gohan said and before he knew it he was being dragged by two women who had hot springs on the mind.

About an hour later they had camp setup, the girls got the tent and Gohan elected to sleep in a tree. They built a fire pit and were fairly close to the lake and they were all just about to hop in the hot spring. Gohan was the first one ready since he knew about this spot he already had a bathing suit on. Videl just came out of the tent and now it was Pan's turn to go in.

"You two go on down to the hot springs without me, I'll catch up." Pan said. _I just remembered about the number on my back, I don't want them to see it._

"Ok Pan just make sure you hurry up." Videl said.

"The hot spring isn't going anywhere, so why do I need to hurry." Pan joked.

"You got a point, come on Gohan let's go." Videl said tugging on Gohan's arm.

"Sure." He nodded and flashed his usual smile and lead Videl to the hot springs.

"Gohan, we need to talk." Videl said.

"About what you suddenly got really serious." Gohan said trying to lighten the mood.

"I want to talk about us and Pan." Videl said.

"I see, well the trip really only just started so we might as well get the serious stuff out of the way before we start having fun." Gohan said, "What is it that is exactly on your mind?"

"Well you see, it's about how we know about our future and about us being together. All I really want to know is if you truly do love me. I mean I love our daughter but I don't want our only reason now for us to get married is because we feel obligated to marry each other for Pan's sake. In the future where Pan came from we weren't together for very long and I don't want us to get married and then turn around and end up getting a divorce." Videl said while her eyes began to tear up.

Gohan could see the worry in Videl's eyes. Seeing her sad always made him sad, he couldn't stand to see her cry, "Videl I truly do love you, do you know why I love you?" Gohan asked.

Videl shook her head, "I'll tell you why I love you Videl, every time I see the smile on your beautiful face, I know it is going to be a good day. I love you because just being around you makes me happy." he said.

Videl was just overwhelmed with emotion, she was so happy to hear what Gohan had just said that she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Gohan immediately gave her a deep passionate kiss. The tears were still running down Videl's face, but she kissed Gohan back with just as much passion. Gohan intensified the kiss when he Videl allowed him further entry into her mouth and it was the war of the tongues.

Little did they know, hidden behind a tree was their daughter Pan, who was also overwhelmed by what she heard. She couldn't help but shed tears of happiness for her mother. She truly was one lucky woman, what her father had just said was beautiful.

The two eventually separated, "Thank you Gohan, what you said was truly beautiful. It makes me feel more comfortable about this whole situation. I love you." Videl said.

"I love you too Videl, I am just curious though, what is it you love about me?" Gohan asked.

Videl blushed and said, "There is a lot I love about you, but what I truly fell in love with was your eyes."

Gohan didn't quite get it, "My eyes, I don't understand what is it about my eyes that you love?"

"I could stare into your beautiful onyx colored eyes all day, the eyes that have seen many untold horrors, the eyes of someone who is so strong but yet so gentle and caring. And the way you look at me with those honest eyes of yours it just melts the walls I have built around myself over many years." Videl said.

"Wow Videl, nobody has ever said anything like that to me. Thank you." Gohan said and he gave her a quick kiss.

Pan was so overwhelmed by everything that the young couple had said that she could hardly stand up anymore. Her tears of happiness of knowing that her parents truly are falling more and more in love with each other lifted a heavy burden off of her shoulders. She was worried that since she revealed her parents that they might not get together, but that wasn't the case.

Gohan and Videl eventually continued to make their way to the hot springs in order to relax.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Once again, Ha I get to see this years Christmas. Up yours Mayans. LOL Please Comment


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

Pan was walking up to the hot spring in her bathing suit and towel wrapped around her. She found both Gohan and Videl already in the water and they looked to be very relaxed.

"How's the water?" Pan asked

"It is amazing, I really needed this. After all of those months of training it feels so good to finally get to relax." Gohan answered.

"You said it Gohan, even though I wasn't training to your degree I was still working hard to stay in shape. Since you have been so busy training I have had to take up most of the work of protecting Satan City from criminals." Videl said sinking even deeper into the water.

Pan tossed her towel off to the side and slid into the water making sure that her parents couldn't see her back, "Oh wow you guys weren't kidding. This water feels great, but what is this about crime fighting?" she asked.

"Oh well your father and I kinda go around and protect Satan City from criminals. Just about everyone knows that I do it but Gohan here wears a ridiculous super hero costume that protects his identity. He calls himself the Great Saiyaman, he also makes a fool out of himself by doing embarrassing poses." Videl said.

"Hey come on Videl, the costume is stylish and the poses are cool." Gohan defended.

"Dad, a super hero going around doing poses is never cool. So do me a favor, don't do it in front of me." Pan said.

"Good call Pan, I have tried to tell Gohan here to stop doing the poses but he doesn't listen." Videl said.

"For the last time Videl the poses are cool, I bet everyone at school thinks that they are." Gohan said.

"Gohan, most people at school have never even seen the Great Saiyaman, and those of them that have say that the poses are ridiculous." Videl sighed placing her hand on her forehead.

"What is school like?" Pan asked and this got her strange looks from Gohan and Videl.

"What are you talking about, you mean you never went to school?" Videl asked.

"No I haven't. When Tora took over he demolished most major cities and so everyone stopped going to school." Pan said.

"Wow, so Tora doesn't make anyone go to school?" Gohan asked.

"No he makes them work." Pan answered starting to get angry just thinking about that man.

"I'm so sorry Pan that you have had such a hard life." Videl said.

"It's ok mom, hey do you think it would be possible for me to check out what school is like?" Pan asked getting a little excited.

"Sure, I'm sure we could get you in our class for a couple of days." Gohan said, "However you would have to refer to us by our actual names, and since you have taken up my last name we could just that you are my cousin or something like that which would almost force the school to have you stuck with me the whole day."

"Wait Gohan are you sure about this?" Videl asked a little concerned about the whole thing.

"Pan deserves the chance to see what life would've been like had Tora never shown up. That is why I say we should have her join us in school for a few days." Gohan said smiling at Videl.

Videl just couldn't say no to Gohan, and she knew Gohan was right. Pan does deserve the chance to know what her life would've been like had Tora never been in the picture, "Ok Gohan, you're right."

"Awesome!" Pan shouted and pulled Gohan and Videl in for another group hug, "Thanks mom and dad."

"You're welcome Pan." Gohan said and looked over her shoulder and noticed something, "Hey Pan what is on your back?"

Pan immediately let go of Gohan and Videl and backed up, "Uh nothing dad, what makes you say that?" Pan said nervously.

"Gohan what did you see?" Videl asked.

"It looked like a scar, but it was a different kind of scar, almost as if someone marked her." Gohan answered and then turned to Pan, "Pan turn around, I know what I saw, there is no point in trying to hide it."

"No dad, I don't want anyone to see this!" Pan shouted.

"Pan let us see it, please." Videl said in a comforting voice.

"NO! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN LET ANYONE ELSE SEE THIS MARK!" Pan screamed and was on the verge of tears.

Gohan though determined to know what exactly is on his daughter's back phased out and popped up behind Pan got a good look at his daughter's scar. The anger evident in his eyes, "Pan who did this to you, why is it that you have a number burned into your back?" he said trying his best to keep his cool.

Pan sniffled and then answered the question, "Tora did it, it is his way of keeping track of all of his slaves. The number you see is my identification number." Pan then broke down crying and Videl took her into her arms, that mark represents all of her pain and torment, her anger and sadness. It is a mark of great shame to her and she didn't want anyone to see it, especially her parents.

Gohan was about to explode from anger, he knew that Pan had a hard life, but her being branded and given an Id number really made him hate this man for everything he put his daughter through.

Videl was also upset about the whole thing, but she was too busy trying to comfort Pan to show her anger. She then looked over at Gohan who was on the verge of blowing up the whole valley, "Gohan, calm down. You getting angry and losing control will not help Pan."

Gohan immediately snapped out of it when he heard Videl and calmed down knowing that she was right, "Pan I'm sorry that I looked, it's just that I care about you and when I saw it something inside of me told me that I needed to know what it was you were trying to hide."

Pan sniffled and then said, "It's ok dad, I just didn't want anyone to see it. This mark is my shame and I especially didn't want you and mom to see it but can you please keep this between us?"

"Sure, besides your Grandmother would flip if she found out. I'm not kidding your Grandmother can yell pretty darn loud." Gohan joked trying to lighten the mood so they can go back to having fun.

They all started laughing when an unpleasant sound interrupted them, Pan and Videl turned to the source of this disgusting sound and it happened to be Gohan's stomach. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that a certain Saiyan is hungry." Videl said sarcastically.

Gohan just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Jeez mom how did you ever guess?" Pan said sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do for dinner?" Videl asked.

"You two stay here and enjoy the hot spring, I'll go and catch us some dinner." Gohan said as he flew off.

"So mom, I have a question for you?" Pan asked.

"What is it Pan." Videl answered.

"What do you think of dad?" Pan asked.

Videl wasn't expecting that kind of question and turned bright red, "Well…um…uh…to be honest, I truly do love Gohan, but there is something that scares me."

"Really, what can that be?" Pan asked.

"To be honest, when you came here the first time and said that Gohan was your father, I subconsciously hoped that I was your mother. And when you came back and called me mom I was so happy that Gohan and I were able to take our relationship further. But what scares me is now that we already know about you and our future relationship, I am scared to think that after Gohan, Vegeta and Goku defeat Tora that we might get a divorce. I have seen many failed marriages but I love Gohan too much and I don't want us to fail." Videl said on the brink of tears.

"So what you are saying is if dad proposed to you tomorrow, so to speak, you would say yes. And then after that you never want him to move on to someone else and forget about you." Pan said kinda regretting bringing up this whole conversation.

Videl just nodded, "Gohan and I talked a little about this earlier, while you were getting changed. I must say, your father, whether he knows it or not, knows exactly what to say to a woman and make her fall even more in love with him. I am just so glad that he and I are together. If he wanted to he could've had his way with any girl at school, all of them were trying to get with him but he chose me." Videl said taking pride in being the chosen one.

"Really, dad is that popular?" Pan asked, very interested in this.

"He is popular among the girls, but most of the guys hate him. You see your father is basically the hottest guy in school so all of the girls were after him. Some still are even though the whole school knows that Gohan and I are going out. He is classified as the school hottie and nerd." Videl said.

"I didn't know that it was possible for someone to be considered good looking and a nerd." Pan joked.

Videl laughed and said, "Yeah, however I am the only person at school who knows Gohan for who he really is. Everyone else just sees him as a nerd with a great body. Your father however never really took advantage of the fact that all of the girls were crazy for him. In fact I was the only one originally who wasn't crazy about him, but look he and I are together."

"Wow that is a great story mom. It's ironic though, you were the one who didn't immediately fall for him and look now you two are more less together forever." Pan said.

"Well I hope it will be forever, and I don't want to lose him to Tora. Watching him die before me would probably put me on my death bed." Videl said.

"Well let's just hope that dad, Grandpa and Vegeta all reach Super Saiyan 4 before Tora gets here." Pan said.

"I know they will." Videl said.

* * *

Please comment


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

_Italics means thoughts_

**Bold means telepathic communication**

* * *

Pan and Videl made their way back to camp and found Gohan cooking up a huge fish rotisserie style over a fire that he built. "Wow Gohan that's a huge fish, how did you catch it?" Videl asked

"Oh, this little guy, I swam and caught him." Gohan said nonchalantly.

"Little guy, dad that fish is as big as a minivan." Pan said pointing to the fish.

"I know that but I have caught bigger ones than this guy before." Gohan said.

"Whatever, so how much longer until the fish is ready?" Videl asked.

"Eh about ten more minutes and we can eat." Gohan answered.

"Ok then I'm going to get changed." Videl said and she walked into the tent.

"So dad, mind if I ask you something?" Pan asked.

"Shoot." Gohan said still looking at the fish with some drool hanging out of his mouth.

"What do you think of mom?" Pan asked.

Gohan had the same reaction to this question as Videl had, "Hehe, I wasn't expecting this question, but to answer it, I think the world of Videl. When I wake up in the morning I look forward to seeing Videl, and when I'm not around her I'm always thinking of her. We have only been dating for a few months but I hope that it will be a life time."

_Wow the two of them want to spend the rest of their lives together and neither one of them knows the other feels the same. I don't know if I should try to play permanent match-maker with my own parents._ Pan thought, "That's great dad."

At that moment Videl came back dressed in her usual baggy t-shirt and black biker shorts, "Oh hey Videl, the fish should be done any minute now."

"Great, I'm getting really hungry just smelling the fish." she said.

"Ok well I am going to go get changed now." Pan said as she left her parents to themselves.

"Hey Gohan before you completely start to devour that fish let me and Pan get our share first." Videl said with a grin on her face.

Gohan just laughed and said, "Sure thing Videl, besides if I get hungry later I could probably go out and catch another fish."

"Which you probably will." Videl joked and the two of them started laughing.

Pan finished getting changed into a red t-shirt, a pair of jeans that come down to her ankles and put on an orange bandana. As she walked out of the tent she saw Videl holding two plates while Gohan was trying to portion out the food.

"Gohan what are you doing that is way too much for me, you put like two pounds of fish on my plate!" Videl shouted and saw Pan, "Hey Pan I know you are part Saiyan but do you have the bottomless stomach your father has?"

"I eat more than the average human, but I don't eat anywhere near his degree." Pan answered as Videl handed her the plate with the two pounds of fish on it.

"Is this enough or do you need more?" Videl asked at the same time trying to keep Gohan from attacking the fish.

"Eh this should be fine for tonight, besides I'm sure dad will get hungry again later and if I'm hungry then he will just have to share." Pan said with a grin as she took the plate from Videl.

"Alright, now can you do me a favor?" Videl asked still defending the fish.

"What's the favor?" Pan asked kinda already guessing what Videl is going to ask her.

"I'm going to grab my share of the fish, in the mean time can you hold your father back so I can get some?" Videl asked

"Sure no problem." Pan said as she stood up and took her mother's place.

While Pan kept Gohan busy Videl grabbed her share and signaled Pan to let Gohan eat the fish. Not even a second after Videl signaled Pan Gohan was already tearing into the fish at a remarkable speed, some of the fish's bones can already be seen.

After they finished dinner it was already night time and Gohan had gotten up and went to the meadow of flowers to gaze at the stars. They could be seen so clearly that the whole sky was covered in stars.

"Hey dad what are you doing out here, mom and I have been looking for you." Pan said as she walked up to Gohan.

"Just star gazing, I made it a nightly ritual more or less ever since I came back from Namek. I would just sit outside for hours just looking up at the sky in hopes that dad would come home. And after he finally came home I continued to star gaze. It is just one of my little hobbies." Gohan answered with a smile on his face.

"There you are Gohan, so this is where you have been for the last hour." Videl said as she landed from her aerial search, "I should've known you were star gazing."

"Yup, it is especially more enjoyable now that you two are here and there isn't a cloud in the sky. Why don't you two join me." Gohan said.

Both Pan and Videl just smiled and laid down next to Gohan, Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest and stared up at the night sky. Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's shoulders and drew her in closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Pan was just lying next to Gohan and staring up at the sky, enjoying the time she is spending with both Gohan and Videl. She then pointed up to the sky, "Hey Dad, look a shooting star!" Pans shouted.

"Cool, nice find Pan, now make a wish." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

Pan nodded and made her wish, _I wish for my father to have the strength to defeat Tora once and for all._

"So Pan what did you wish for?" Videl asked.

"Nope not telling, if I do than it won't come true." Pan said crossing her arms and looking in the other direction.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh a bit. They all stayed out there for a couple more hours just enjoying the company until both Pan and Videl started getting drowsy and they decided to call it a night. They all made their way back to camp and the girls climbed in their tent while Gohan hopped in the hammock that was set up in a tree.

_Today was a good day._ Gohan thought to himself before falling asleep.

The next day went along in a similar fashion, they all got up and had breakfast. Gohan wanted to see how strong Pan was so decided to have a little sparing match with her. When the match started Pan went on the offensive which worked out for Gohan, this way he knew how much he needed to hold back in order to prevent seriously injuring Pan. Pan came charging at Gohan and came in with a right round house kick to the head but Gohan easily blocked it. However while both of Gohan's hands were being used to block Pan's kick she took the chance and fired an energy wave right into Gohan's stomach which surprised him. Because of being so close up he had no time to avoid the attack and the blast pushed him back a few yards. It didn't necessarily hurt Gohan but he was impressed.

"Not bad Pan, I'm impressed. That was good combination you had right there, I wasn't expecting that blast to the gut." he said as he got back into a fighting stance.

"Thanks dad but there is more where that came from." Pan said as she also got back into a fighting stance. This time it was Gohan's turn to go on to the attack. He rushed in for a left hook to the face but Pan jumped out of the way and fired another energy wave at Gohan who deflected it and rushed in again but moved a little faster this time. He connected with a punch to Pan's gut but she quickly recovered from the attack and the two went into a punching frenzy. Gohan was still holding back a great deal of his power because not only did he want to test the limits of Pan's strength but he also wanted to enjoy the match.

Eventually Pan jumped back and got into a famous stance and started to shout, "KAME…HAME…HAAAAAA!" and fired it right at Gohan. Gohan on the other hand took up a firm stance and reached out his hands and stopped the blast from moving any further. He then redirected the attack towards the sky where it just barely missed an overhead passenger plane.

"Wow Pan, who taught you the Kamehameha Wave?" Gohan asked.

"Uncle Goten." Pan answered with a smile on her face.

"Once again, I must say that I am impressed that you have made it this far. However I think that's enough, we almost blew up a passenger plane so how about we call it a draw." Gohan said.

"Sure thing dad." Pan said.

After their sparing session the family of three spent the rest of the day either playing in the lake or hanging out in the hot spring, with occasional naps in the meadow. However Videl had planned ahead and decided to bring a camera with a stand and a timer on it. They all took a picture together, Gohan is standing with his arm wrapped around Videl's waist while she is holding onto Gohan with Pan taking a knee in front of them.

* * *

Sorry this one took a while, I was reading up on other fanfics to try and get ideas on how to make this one and my other story better. Please comment.


End file.
